Cloud Of Lies
by Deadman19
Summary: When Harry and Ginny are taken from their families, they are raised as deatheaters and rise through the ranks to become Voldemort's personal Duo Of Death. But what happens when the lies they have been told begin to unravel? [Harry/Ginny] Other pairings not decided.
1. Chapter 1

**Yepp it's that time again, time for me to hop onto another story. Be warned I take a little while to update (longer than a little) but I will update from time to time when the inspiration hits me. I've come to realize that when I force an update, it just tends to be terrible. So I figured I'd slow it down, a lot. Anyway, you'll notice that, like my HarryPotter/Xmen crossover, the main pairing WILL be Harry/Ginny. In any of my Harry Potter stories, I refuse to deviate from that. All other pairings may vary depending on where I want the story to go. Anyway, enjoy. Oh and as a disclaimer, I DO NOT own Harry Potter. That franchise belongs solely to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 1  
**

A hooded man walked through the little village known as Godric's Hollow. Beside him was a cowardly man. He was portly and slightly resembled a rat. "Come now Wormtail, you can't possibly be so frightened of your old friend Potter?" The rat man shuddered beside him. "N-no my Lord. I have no fear." The taller robed man sneered before looking at the large house in front of him at the end of the street. He said nothing as they walked towards the house. The man could see inside through the windows. James and Lily Potter were playing with their one year old son, Harry. From what the man could see, the boy looked just like James but had Lily's eyes. Suddenly as they drew closer towards the gates, shattering the wards as they went, James' face looked out at them, surprise and shock lit his face. The man could hear as James Potter shouted to his wife. "Lily it's him! It's Voldemort! Peter has betrayed us! Get a message to Dumbledore, then take Harry and run!" The man known as Voldemort sneered as he drew his wand, blowing down the front door. "Step aside fool!" James stood his ground and glared at Peter Pettigrew. "How could you Peter?! We trusted you!" Voldemort sneered as Wormtail cowered behind him. "Clearly, you trusted the wrong person. _Avada Kedavra!_" The jet of green light hit James Potter square in the chest, and he knew no more.

Quickly, as he knew that Dumbledore was sure to be on his way, he made his way up the stairs towards where Lilly and the boy were. He had staged a small group of deatheaters behind the house to keep them from escaping. He sent Peter to tell them to leave as he made his way towards Lily. "Move aside girl." But the woman stood fast. "Please not Harry! He's just a baby!" Voldemort merely shrugged. "_Avada Kedavra!_" The jet of green light engulfed the woman, and she was gone from this world. He laughed coldly as he stepped towards the child. "So this is the child that is supposed to be my ruin?" He looked at the child. The boy had curiosity in his eyes. There was no fear. He could feel the power radiating from the boy. "You could be a very powerful wizard one day. It's too bad I have to kill you." Then he stopped in thought. "Or do I? Am I, Lord Voldemort, not above some foolish prophecy? Yes I most certainly am. No child, you will not die tonight." He pocketed his wand and picked up the child. As he came back downstairs, Wormtail was waiting for him. "A-are you not going to kill him my Lord?" The Dark Lord looked at Wormtail. "I am above prophecies Wormtail. I will do as I wish. This boy has much power in him. I will raise him and teach him how to use it. He will be my right hand man so to speak. Have you word from Bellatrix?"

The frightened man nodded. "Y-yes my Lord. She has destroyed the Weasley house hold, however, she decided to keep the youngest daughter. G-Ginerva I believe her name is." Voldemort looked at young Harry, who seemed to perk up at the sound of the name Ginerva. "I think Harry likes her already." The Dark Lord laughed. "Very well Wormtail, have her meet me and the rest of my followers at the disclosed location, dismissed." Wormtail nodded as he apparated away, leaving the Dark Lord in thought. The Weasley family hadn't been a powerful threat, they barely had enough money to raise the many children they had. But they had been an annoyance, a thorn in his side for too long, and like the Potters, they had to be eliminated. However young Ginny sounded promising if she could get the attention of Bellatrix. _Yes._ He thought to himself. _Ginny is perfect, Ginerva is far too ugly a name. _With a last cold laugh, Lord Voldemort and young Harry Potter disapparated as Dumbledore and Sirius Black arrived on the scene.

The two surveyed the scene around them in despair. Sirius barely bit back a sob. His friends were dead, betrayed by the man they had trusted with their secret. It was his fault. "I should have been secret keeper. I should have never volunteered Peter!" Albus shook his head sadly. "You couldn't have known Sirius that Peter was the traitor. We all thought it was Remus." Sirius had a pained look on his face. "I should have trusted him. Amelia is going to be pissed. She suspected Peter. I should have listened." Albus nodded. "We all should have." They walked inside the ruined house. "Oh James you fool, why didn't you run?" Dumbledore looked around. "Alastor tells me that there were a group of deatheaters behind the house. They would have been there to stop any escape." Sirius stifled a sob as they made their way up the stairs to the nursery. What they saw shocked them. There was Lily's body on the floor, eyes blank in death, but where was Harry? Dumbledore looked around in confusion until his eyes widened in shock. "He took the boy! He disregarded the prophecy and took the boy!" Sirius' head snapped to look at his older companion. "Why would he do such a thing?" Albus shook his head. "He would think himself above the prophecy. Of course I should have known." Sirius knelt down. "So what does this mean for Harry? I spoke to the Weasley family, they made it out alive but Bellatrix took young baby Ginny with them." Dumbledore was in shock. It was yet another surprise he hadn't suspected. "I assume that they will be raised as deatheaters unless we can find them. However sources tell me that the place where they are staying is under a strong fidelius charm. Only Voldemort can reveal its location unless he says otherwise." Sirius looked grave. "So we won't see them again." Dumbledore shook his head. "Oh we will, but unless we find them soon, it'll be as enemies. I shudder to think how they'll be taught. Even if they go to Hogwarts, I've been run out since the ministry got taken over last week. Severus is there as the potions teacher but with your cousin Bellatrix as Headmistress, I fear for the future. Sirius nodded. "So do I, so do I."

_Meanwhile, at an unknown location…_

"And then she screams, 'NO! Not my baby!' so I set the place on fire!" The cackling of Bellatrix Lestrange could be heard as she held a baby girl for all to see. "Shes a beaut isn't she boys? She'll grow up to be a powerful witch. She'll know that her family was a bunch of blood traitors and be raised the right way!" Suddenly, everything stopped as Lord Voldemort strode is with Harry in his arms. "I completely agree Bellatrix, however, she won't be the only one." The deatheaters bowed their heads in reverence, mumblings of 'Master' and 'My Lord' could be heard. "We will raise the children as our own. They will know that their families were traitors and deserved death. But first, a celebration of sorts. We have a new Headmistress of Hogwarts don't we my dear Bellatrix?" The maniacal grin on Bellatrix's face said it all. She was excited. "Oh yes master, I can't wait to show them what magic is all about!" Voldemort smiled. "And the ministry will advise you on whatever you need, isn't that right Minister Lucius Malfoy?" Said man smiled. "Yes my Lord. The ministry will be glad to offer any support the new Hogwarts Headmistress may need." Then one of the deatheaters stepped forward. "Is that the boy master?" Voldemort looked him in the eyes, forcing him to step back before he answered him. "Yes it is Harry Potter. I am not to be bound by some foolish prophecy. He and young Ginny will be raised the way children are supposed to be raised, in the ways of the pure of blood. We will teach them." Nods of assent went all around as Lord Voldemort handed baby Harry off to Bellatrix, who now held both children. "The Lestranges will be responsible for their upbringing. We will teach them what we know and in time, they will go to Hogwarts. They will be deatheaters." Cheers rang throughout the room as Lord Voldemort went to his personal chambers.

Not long after, the party dissipated, leaving Bellatrix Lestrange to put the children to bed. Her husband Rudolphus, had set up a crib for the children large enough for two or three. As she lay them down, they seemed to move closer to each other, making Bellatrix grin as she started singing her own demented version of a lullaby.

**Not a terribly long first chapter but it does the trick of setting things up. I'm still debating on whether or not to go through Hogwarts years. I may go through early training years but I'm still undecided about Hogwarts. If I do Hogwarts I'll probably skip through the years since Voldemort won't be attacking the school since he technically owns it so it'll be a bit boring but I'll probably go through the finer points and highlight the parts I think are important. I hope you enjoy this new story. Please let me know what you think and any suggestions are welcome as are questions. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I've never had so many views on one story before, especially on the first chapter! I appreciate and thank every one of you that took the time to view this story. I sincerely hope you enjoyed chapter one of Cloud Of Lies! Now to answer a review. To the Guest that wrote the long review: I'm glad you like it so far and quite frankly, I've thought about everything you mentioned. I'm not so sure about quidditch. I've never been good at writing a game of quidditch. But thanks for the review and the suggestions! **

**Anyway, as a reminder/disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, form, or fashion. The plot, however, is mine alone.**

**Chapter 2**

_Seven years later…_

Seven year old Ginny Weasley sat in an armchair in Malfoy Manor, reading what she considered to be proof of what she had been told all of her life. Her parents had rebelled against the Dark Lord and when deatheaters had come, Arthur and Molly Weasley had offered their youngest child, Ginny, as a sacrifice for their betrayal. In disgust, Bellatrix had taken Ginny to raise as her own, and killed the rest of the traitors. However, what Ginny read today not only confirmed it, it made her sad to realize that her family had so willingly sacrificed her to save themselves.

_The Weasleys Alive!_

_For years, the wizarding world thought the Weasley family to have died in a fire set by Bellatrix Lestrange after they had offered their youngest child as sacrifice for their crimes against the Dark Lord. However, as it turns out, the Weasley family survived the fire. This photo was of the Weasley family heading to an unknown location was taken last night by yours truly. How young Ginny Weasley must feel knowing that the family that turned their backs on her is not only still alive, but made no attempts to retrieve her? She was taken in as an infant by Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange and has been given a home. Bellatrix refused to allow us to interview the poor girl citing that she has been through enough trauma. However, the Minister of Magic Lucius Malfoy had plenty to say on the subject. "We at the Ministry welcome the traitors back from the dead. As it is, the Dark Lord has decided to pardon them of their crimes, however they will not get their daughter back as they lost that opportunity when they gave her life up so willingly. Their children will be allowed to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry once more." In three years' time, the youngest Weasley boy Ronald will be starting his first year, alongside the Minister's son Draco Malfoy, as well as the Dark Lord's own adopted son Harry potter, whose parents also gave him up in an effort to save their own traitorous lives. Sources say that the three have grown close over the years alongside the Lestranges' own daughter, Amy, who will start Hogwarts in five years' time. One wonders how the Weasley boys will react to seeing their sister that their family so readily abandoned all those years ago, alive and well. Soon, the Weasley family won't even have the claim of name over the girl as the Lestranges have decided to adopt her as their own. It is refreshing to see someone with so sad a past, come out with such a bright future ahead of her. This is Rita Skeeter reporting, from the Daily Prophet._

Ginny could throw up. It wasn't because Bellatrix and Rudolphus was going to adopt her, that part made her swell with joy because they have been her mother and father all her life. What made her sad is the truth she saw in these words. Her family had betrayed her. _No. They are not my family! My family is here and they love me, and I them!_ Tears ran down her cheeks as she tossed the paper aside to go find the one person she knew she could always confide in. As she ran past Draco, seeing the look on his face, she knew that he had read the article and knew who she was searching for. He pointed to the room he had just come from. She nodded and ran past the door. Stopping just short of another arm chair inside what was the guest bedroom. In the chair sat an eight year old boy. He had messy black hair and emerald green eyes. Those eyes were dark in anger at the moment as he tossed the paper aside. His anger, however, died when he looked up and saw Ginny in front of him. He merely nodded and she climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder, and wept away her pain. He rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder, her tears soaking through his shirt but he didn't care. He could only think of how one day, he would make the Weasleys pay for what they had done. He would make them pay. And then, Ginny would take out all the years of anger, sadness, and rejection upon them, and he would feel no pity. But for now, he would comfort the girl whom he had cared deeply for since he could remember. He would comfort her, and console her, and then he would be there for her when it came time to seek vengeance. He personally couldn't wait for Hogwarts. The Dark Lord had taught him several curses and hexes. He would use them on the Weasley boys every chance he got. Then, when Ginny got there, she'd do the same.

_Meanwhile, at an unknown location…._

Sirius Black strode into the sitting room waving the Daily Prophet in anger. "Have you seen this rubbish!?" Arthur looked up with tears in his eyes as he comforted his sobbing wife, and Sirius instantly felt bad for yelling. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled." He mumbled but Arthur smiled sadly. "It's alright Sirius, I'm just as angry, but right now my grief is overcoming my rage." An elderly man placed his hand on the Weasley Patriarch's shoulder in comfort. "You have every reason to grieve Arthur, both of you do." Arthur Weasley smilled sadly. "Thank you Albus." Albus Dumbledore looked over towards a man with greasy black hair. "How goes their 'training' Severus?" Severus Snape shook his head. "Better than anyone ever thought. They're mastering every spell and potion that they are taught, at frightening speed." Sirius frowned. "What do you mean frightening?" Severus sighed impatiently. "I mean that they are proving to be more talented, and faster at learning than any witch or wizard I've ever seen or heard of. The Dark Lord has said many times that they are learning faster than even he did while he was in school. Their minds are maturing rapidly. The have mastered both legilimens and occulumency. They know all three unforgivable, and know how to use them efficiently. They can even produce patronous." That got the attention of everyone in the room. "But they're so young. And I didn't think dark wizards could produce them!" Severus looked at the man in shabby robes. "Ah but Remus, therein lies the problem with your conjecture. They are not dark yet. They still hold within them an innocence. It is that which helps them cast this charm." Dumbledore nodded. "Anything else Severus?" Snape nodded and frowned. "They have a most perculiar ability Albus." He looked at all of them. "They are parselmouths." Gasps were heard throughout the room and Molly sobbed harder. Albus frowned. "How is that possible?" Severus shrugged. "The Dark Lord figures that the first parselmouth had to get the ability from somewhere. Some just develop it. It is extremely rare and it hasn't happened in thousands of years, but it's happened to these two."

Severus Snape looked around at the members of the Order of the Phoenix gathered in the room and lost himself in thought. He looked at Alice and Frank Longbottom, who had escaped death only because the Dark Lord had instructed Bellatrix to go after the Weasleys instead. He looked at the Weasleys, who only survived because Bellatrix didn't notice Remus Lupin apparate in and rescue them just before the fire took their home. He looked at Sirius Black, and noticed how his old enemy had become his friend. He had matured greatly since their school days. He and Amelia Bones had gotten married. They had one daughter, Hermoine Amelia Black. _Of course she's not their biological daughter. _Amelia had taken leave from the Ministry. She was pregnant. It was a girl. However the day she was supposed to give birth, the baby died in the womb. Amelia had been crushed. However, at the same time, Sirius had been sent to a muggle house hold in London. The muggle couple, Richard and Jean Granger, had just had a daughter not hours before, in the secrecy of their home surrounded by order members. A group of deatheaters had been dispatched to kill the couple and they wanted only to save their newborn daughter Hermoine Jean Granger. "Please Sirius, you've such a great help to us! Take care of our daughter!" Sirius had been adamant. "Why can't we save you as well?" Richard shook his head. "They will chase us if we survive. Jean still looks pregnant so we could pull off that we haven't delivered yet. They'll think the baby died with us. You said your baby died in the womb, take ours instead. Tell the press that you had the baby! Save our baby Sirius please!" Severus had not liked the idea. He didn't believe in sacrificing them. But they had been adamant, unmoving from their position. In a way, Severus admired them. Sirius had sighed sadly. "Fine. I'll do it for the child." The Grangers had been grateful and indeed, that night, died. Severus had been there then too. He had been a spy for the order ever since he realized that Voldemort was going to target the Potters.

Afterwards, a somber Sirius and Amelia Black, appearing happy to the world around, announced the birth of Hermoine Amelia Black. The girl surprisingly, looked like Amelia in more ways than one. However, Severus suspected that if left unkempt, her hair would be frizzy, un-Amelia like. But she was a brilliant child, also like Amelia. But she was also brave and caring like Sirius. And so she passed as the child of the Blacks extremely well.

A grunt pulled Severus out of reverie. "Severus, we need you to keep an eye out for the children. Let us know of any new developments." Severus frowned yet again. "There is….one more. The Dark Lord has decided, to formally adopt Harry and become his legal Guardian." Gasps were heard throughout the room and Albus had a frown on his face. "Harry will keep the name Potter as he refuses to go by his true name, so he will not allow Harry to use it either." Albus nodded in understanding. "It makes sense seeing as that name comes from his muggle father." Severus nodded. "The paperwork has been signed and the ceremony takes place in two days. Lucius is presiding." Albus nodded sadly. "Where ever James and Lily are right now, this is a sad day indeed."

_At Malfoy manor…._

Harry and Ginny had remained in their embrace for what seemed like hours, until Amy interrupted. "Um, Harry, the Dark Lord wants to see you." Harry looked at Ginny who smiled at him. "Go on Harry, I'll be fine, thank you for being here for me." Harry smilled at the red head. "Anytime Gin." Amy cleared her throat. "Actually Harry, he wants Ginny to be there too." Stunned, the two children merely nodded and walked out of the room quickly, not wanting to make the Dark Lord wait. When they reached the sitting room, Lord Voldemort was standing in the room talking with Lucius. They turned toward them, Voldemort with a smile. "Ah Harry, Ginny, I trust the Malfoys are treating you two well." The children nodded. "Yes my Lord, they have been most gracious hosts, as always." Lucius smiled at the praise. "Very good Harry. And dear Ginny, I am sorry you had to read that, I'll make sure that fool is punished." Ginny shook her head. "No my Lord, it's fine. I needed to see it sometime. Might as well be now my Lord." Lord Voldemort nodded somberly. "Indeed, you two are far more mature than your ages would suggest. I am sure you're wondering why I allow them to live. Well you see, when the time comes, I shall allow the two of you to punish them however you see fit." Ginny smiled. "Thank you my Lord!" Voldemort smiled then turned to Harry. "Harry, I have something I would like to discuss with you. Ginny may remain as I am sure she will hear of it soon." Harry blushed and Ginny giggled. "As I have told you, you have been like my own child ever since I took you away from your traitorous parents. I would, with your permission, like to make that official. Would you, Harry James Potter, allow me to become your legal guardian?" Harry was at a loss for words, so he just flung himself to the Dark Lord, hugging him before regaining his composure, embarrassed he pulled away and with his head down, he gave his reply. "I would be most honored my Lord." The Dark Lord smiled even wider. "Very well Harry, the ceremony is in two days' time. You will officially and legally be, my son."

Later that night, Harry and Ginny lay awake in the guest room of Malfoy Manor. They had been sleeping in the same bed since they were infants. This night, they were smiling instead of sleeping. They were far too excited to be awake. The Dark Lord was going to adopt Harry. Of course he would still have to keep his last name because, as it was put to him, he would bring honor and glory to the Potter name. And he would. He would make people fear the potter name. He looked at Ginny. Bellatrix had once told him that she had been allowed to keep the name Weasley simply to taunt the enemies who had been friends with the Weasleys, now it was a taunt directly towards the Weasleys. They turned to look at each other. "Oh Harry, you'll finally have a father!" Harry grinned from the happiness, he figured he could probably produce 100 of the patronous charms simply from this memory. This was the happiest day of his life. Second only to the time less than a year ago when Ginny had said that she was his and his alone. Harry had been so happy he had actually produced what seemed to be thousands upon thousands of his trademark wolf patronous. He had accidently killed several dementors. Dolohov had wanted to punish him severely but the Dark Lord had forbidden it. "This merely proves how powerful he is and shall become." He stared Ginny in the eyes. He didn't know what this feeling was that he had for her. It started from deep within him, and spread throughout his body like a fire that could never harm him. Severus Snape had told him it was called love. He didn't understand this emotion, but he knew that he cared deeply for Ginny and felt extremely protective of her. Not that she couldn't defend herself. She was more than capable of beating wizards and witches far older than her in duels. Greyback wouldn't go near her after she had nearly hexed his privates off of him. Of course that had been nothing compared to the brutality Harry had inflicted when he had found out that Fenrir Greyback had tried to rape Ginny.

Harry focused once more, only to discover that Ginny had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. Harry smiled as well, before allowing sleep to claim him.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. The words just seemed to flow from my fingertips! Anyway, if you have any questions or comments or concerns, feel free to either review or PM me. And in case you guys are wondering, yes Ginny's patronous is also a wolf. Cliché I know, but it goes with how close these two are and the nature of their relationship. I'll probably do a short time skip to Harry's first year at Hogwarts next and go from there. And no, Albus Dumbledore is not a manipulator in this story. I hate when people make him out to be such a bad guy. I mean some of the stories I've seen this in are really good but some are just so over the top it's not even believable. Anyway, rant over. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story so far. It makes me very happy that you guys love it! Anyway as per usual, I do not own Harry Potter although I certainly wouldn't complain if I did. ;)**

**Chapter 3**

_3 Years Later…._

Harry watched all of the wizards and witches waiting to board the Hogwarts Express. He saw nervous glances his way as he stood by his now legal father, Lord Voldemort. "Look at them Harry, they fear you already and you haven't even gotten to school yet." Harry snorted. "They're all cowards my Lord. I will give them all something to fear." Voldemort looked upon his pupil with pride. "Indeed. Do me proud my son." He looked around and grinned when he saw the flash of red hair but frowned when he realized it wasn't Ginny. He grew angry when he realized that he was looking at the four Weasley boys that would be attending Hogwarts. They stopped short and looked at the Dark Lord, who looked at them with an amused expression on his face. From behind the Weasleys walked another man and a girl about his age. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She looked nervous. "Ahh. Sirius Black, and this must be Hermoine Black." Sirius nodded. "Yes my Lord." The Dark Lord looked between Sirius and the Weasleys. "I also offered to take the Weasley boys to the platform. They didn't seem to want to come themselves." Voldemort sneered. "Of course not." The group looked around nervously, trying not to look at Voldemort, while all Harry could do is look for Ginny, who had promised to come see them off. Then, a flash of red hair in from of Bellatrix made his heart leap and brought a grin to his face. Ginny walked over to him. "There you are Harry!" She hugged him tight. "Where were you Gin?" She huffed. "Mum wanted to show me the muggles. I don't know why. They're so useless looking and blind." Harry grinned. "Why are you grinning?" Harry shrugged. "You're cute when you're irritated." Ginny blushed before a sad look crossed her eyes. "I'm going to miss you Harry." Harry's grin faded. "I'll miss you too Gin. But we'll see each other at Christmas time." She brightened up a little. "I know, but that seems so far away." Harry hugged Ginny. "It'll fly by, you'll see." Ginny hugged him back before they broke. She glanced over at her blood brothers and fixed them with a terrible glare. "What are you gits looking at?" The Weasleys looked stunned, Harry just smirked. He leaned in to Ginny's ear. "I'll give them hell for you Gin." Ginny smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek, causing Harry to blush but he had a sheepish grin on his face.

Voldemort looked on with an amused look. He glanced towards the Blacks and the Weasleys. Sirius had a longing look on his face, but he then steered his daughter towards the train with her stuff, and made sure that the Weasleys followed. He looked at the time. "I'm afraid Harry that it is time to depart. Send that wonderful owl of yours and let us know how your first day goes." Harry reluctantly pulled away and looked at his new snowy owl with a grin. "Hedwig would love to stretch her wings. I'll make sure Gini gets plenty of rats to eat too." Voldemort nodded and Bellatrix spoke up. "Come Ginny, say good bye to Harry, you'll see him at Christmas time." Ginny looked at her mother. "Yes Mum." She hugged Harry again and they quickly kissed each other on the cheeks, blushing along the way. Harry then carried his trunk and owl cage onto the train to find a compartment. He got several fearful looks, which he fearfully ignored. Finally he came to an empty compartment and entered. After putting his trunk and owl cage up, he sat down on the bench and looked out the window. Ginny was smiling at him encouragingly. He waved and she waved back as the train started to move. He could see tears on her face, his own eyes starting to sting a little bit. They waved at each other as they pulled out of the station.

A few minutes later, the compartment door opened and Draco Malfoy walked in. "Hey Harry!" Harry smiled at the familiar face. He and Ginny practically grew up with Draco. They had spent a lot of their childhood at Malfoy Manor. He frowned however, at the two boys that came in behind him, Draco saw this and moved to help. "This is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." Harry kept frowning. Their parents were deatheaters so it was probable that they would follow their footsteps. Harry, Ginny, and Draco already had the Dark Mark, but most of the children of the other deatheaters did not. It didn't surprise Harry. Most didn't think their children were ready, but Crabbe and Goyle Senior were both beyond stupid. They were bumbling idiots who wouldn't know the arse end of their own wands if they hadn't been shown. Crabbe and Goyle Junior looked at Harry fearfully but he shrugged. "Are you morons going to sit down or stand there all day?" Malfoy laughed.

_Further back on the train….._

"I can't believe that was our sister." Percy Weasley said quietly. Ron was quiet in thought. The twins were somber. Hermoine just sat there thinking. Earlier that morning, her father had pulled her to the side and said he wanted to talk to her. So they went to her room and shut the door. "Listen, you're a brilliant young girl, I know you've noticed some differences between you and us. Yes you're brilliant like your mother, but I need to tell you something." Sirius sighed as he gathered his thoughts. "Amelia and I are not your real parents." He pulled out a photo of the Grangers. "This is you as a baby with your real parents. They were on the deatheaters death list. You had just been born and Amelia and I had just lost our own child that morning. They asked us to take you in and keep you safe." He paused to see what she thought about this. She just smiled. "Oh daddy, I've known this for a couple of years now." Sirius just sat dumbfounded before he started laughing. "Just like Amelia. You're a brilliant girl. I'm proud of you." He ruffled her hair, making her grin. She got up and hugged Sirius. "I wish I had gotten to know my biological parents, but you are my father and Amelia is my mother. You've raised me and I love you both as my parents, biological or not." She pulled away and saw tears in her father's eyes but he had a smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You've been a wonderful daughter, the best any parents could ask for. I want you to go to Hogwarts and act as if you've learned nothing. I probably don't even have to tell you that. But don't let them discover that you are muggleborn. Don't even tell the Weasley boys if you haven't already. They fewer that know, the better." Hermoine nodded. So Hermoine sat on the Hogwarts Express, determined to be the best she could be while making sure that they all knew that she was the proud daughter of Sirius Black. She looked up to see Ron jump up and stalk out of the compartment. "Ron wait!" But he just kept going. The twins looked at each other. "Fred, you don't think he's going to actually do what I think he's going to do?" Fred nodded and stood up. "Let's go bring him back George." George nodded and the twins walked out after Ron. Percy shook his head. "Idiot." Hermoine glared at Percy and ran after the other Weasley boys.

_Back with Harry….._

Harry sat with reading his Dark Arts book. He already knew every spell in it, but it was a boring ride, and other than Malfoy, who was asleep, there was no one else to talk to except Crabbe and Goyle. But Harry had no desire to talk with morons. He was reading when the compartment door slammed open and Ron Weasley stood in the doorway glaring at him. Harry paid no attention but the door opening had woken up Draco. He looked from Ron to Harry and back. "Harry, it seems you have a visitor." Harry snorted. "I haven't noticed anyone worth my time come in yet." If Ron's face could get any redder, then it would look like a tomato.

"Stay away from my sister snake." Ron's voice was deadly quiet. Harry slowly closed the book and put it to the side and turned his gaze to Ron. "You act as if you have any say in who Ginny chooses to be around."

"She's my sister!" Ron snarled. Harry leapt to his feet. "I grew up with her you buffoon!" The venom in Harry's voice caused Ron to step back a little. "You don't get to decide who Ginny hangs out with! Where were the Weasleys her entire life?! You weren't but I was! So don't tell me to stay away because you have no right!" Ron, once recovered, made to swing at Harry. Harry made an odd hissing noise and a snake came out from the top of his shirt and bared its fangs at him. Its hood was spread and it was ready to strike. "Meet my friend Gini, she's a Spitting Queen Cobra. She doesn't like when people threaten me." Ron's face had gone white, and so had the faces of Crabbe and Goyle.

Ron was sputtering when his brothers came up along with Hermoine. Hermoine got to him first and grabbed him, keeping her eyes on Harry and the snake. "Ron, let's go, this isn't going to solve anything." Harry sneered. "Yes Weasley, listen to your friend. Run away." Ron tensed but his brothers helped Hermoine and drug their brother back to their compartment. Harry snorted and shut the door before returning to his seat, petting Gini.

_Hours Later…_

The train pulled into Hogsmeade and the students all filed out of the train. All in their school robes, the children walked towards the castle. "Over here all you runts! First years!" Harry snorted derisively. He couldn't stand the Carrows. Amycus Carrow in particular. He was always leering at Ginny and it made him angry. When Amycus spotted him, he began sputtering. "Ah H-Harry! R-ready for your f-first year?" Harry glared at him as he climbed into the boat alongside Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Of course I am dolt." Amycus gulped. Once they had crossed the lake, the disembarked and trekked up to the castle doors. When they opened, an older, regal looking woman stood waiting. "Here are the first year runts McGonagall!" Said woman looked at the Carrow brother as one would look at something disgusting. Harry could agree. "Thank you Amycus, I'll take it from here." As she led them towards the great hall, ghosts were floating around. He looked forward as they came to the hall. "Wait here, when I call your name, you will come up and have the sorting hat placed on your head and it will sort you into the house that best matches you. She strode forward and stood behind the hat. It looked plain, until its brim split and it began to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat then me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
Where you'll meet your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For a Thinking Cap."_

When it was done, the applause was a bit subdued, but still loud. One scowl from Bellatrix silenced them. Harry grinned as Bellatrix looked his way and nodded with a grin of her own. As the sorting started, Harry zoned out. He heard the hat call Slytherin for Crabbe and Goyle. He paid a little attention when it sent Draco to Slytherin. Soon enough it was his turn. "Potter, Harry!" As Harry walked up, there were a few whispers and some fearful glances. He ignored them and sat down on the stool and waited as the hat was placed on his head, covering his eyes. _"Ahh, Harry Potter. Adopted son of the Dark Lord. An interesting mind you have here. You are cunning and ambitious. But you're also brave, smart, and loyal. You'd do well in any house. Although Gryffindor may be a better fit. I cannot ignore that you have such strong ambition. So it had better be…" _"SLYTHERIN!" Harry grinned as the Slytherin table applauded and whooped. He could feel Gini tighten around him. She didn't like crowds. He kept his body relaxed so as to reassure her. As he sat down at the Slytherin table, he grinned at Severus Snape, who nodded back with a smile. He zoned out again as the rest of the first years were sorted. Predictably, the Weasley's all got sorted into Gryffindor. Harry came back to as Bellatrix stood at the podium. "Eat up kiddies!" Food suddenly appeared in front of them. Chicken, potatoes along with roast beef and gravy. Harry ate his fill of dinner and desert and sighed contentedly when he was full. The food then disappeared as Bellatrix stood back up. "Now off with you brats! Bedtime, you have an early start tomorrow!"

That night in the dungeons, Harry lie awake in his bed, writing to Ginny.

_Ginny,_

_Been great so far. Your mum is an awesome Headmistress! I can't wait to see you over the holidays! This is going to be a great year! I can feel it._

_Love, Harry._

Harry sealed his letter and sent Hedwig off. He'd send another one after the first week of classes. Harry smiled. As he had told Ginny, this was going to be a great year.

**I hope you guys like this chapter! It took me all morning to write lol. Please PM or review if you guys have any questions or suggestions. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far and I appreciate the reviews! As always I do not own Harry Potter! I do however, own the plot and at this point, that's all that matters to me. ;)**

**Chapter 4**

Harry's first year at Hogwarts went by smoothly albeit a few run-ins with the Weasleys. He and Draco made friends with a few of the other Slytherins but Harry could care less about them. As much as he had proclaimed it was going to be a great year, truth be told, it would be even better when Ginny arrived. Harry was impatient for the year to end and apart from Christmas spent at the Malfoy's with Draco and Ginny, the year was fairly boring for Harry, and not soon enough, he was disembarking the train at King's Cross station and getting bombarded by Ginny's bone crushing embrace. With a grin, he returned the hug, lifting her off of her feet. When the two parted, they sported matching grins on their faces. From behind approached Voldemort. "Ah, Harry, you have returned. How was your first year at Hogwarts?" Harry scowled. "It was rather boring my Lord. I didn't learn anything I didn't already know and the teachers acted as if I was going to blow up or something. Other than hexing the Weasleys, nothing spectacular happened." The Dark Lord nodded. "I see. Well my dear boy, Ginny will be with you next year. I expect that business will pick up then." Harry nodded, the grin returning to his face.

The summer passed too quickly for Harry's liking and soon enough, he was waiting for his and Ginny's Hogwarts letters to arrive. As they waited, they sat with their snakes, feeding them. Harry was holding a rat in front of his Spitting Queen Cobra Gini, trying to entice her to strike it. The rat squirmed in his hand, trying to get its tail from his grasp so it could escape. "Gin, is your rat as squirmy as mine?" Ginny laughed, a beautiful sound to Harry's ears, as she did the same as Harry for her Spitting King Cobra, Naga. "Must you two do that in front of me?!" Across the table sat none other than Peter Pettigrew. Harry sneered at the rat of a man. "If Gini were large enough I'd feed you to her. How about you turn yourself into rat form so I can feed her properly." Pettigrew shivered at the thought. He looked up to see Ginny glaring daggers in his direction. "Don't look at her rat, I'm the one talking to you. Careful, remember the last time you looked at her?" Pettigrew shuddered at the memory. He had been in the manor alone with the children. Draco and Harry were asleep. Ginny however, was taking a shower. As Pettigrew inched towards the door, he could see the girl in the mirror. The shower was wide open, no curtains. It made Peter shiver in delight. Soon, the shower shut off and he saw Ginny step out. She walked to the sink, causing him to shrink against the wall so she wouldn't see him. As he snuck a glance, he saw her bend down to get something. He stared at the sight before he was interrupted but an angry grunt. The man froze. He slowly turned to see an awake and extremely angry Harry standing there. "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing Peter?"

When the Dark Lord had returned, he had found Peter, stuck in his rat form, hanging from a rope with both Gini and Naga hissing below him. When he had heard what had happened, he had laughed and called Harry, "a creative lad". Peter shuddered at the memory from a year ago. He'd be damned if he was going to fall to that temptation again, so he looked down at his hands and remained that way. "That's a good rat." Harry sneered at the coward but turned at the sound of owls coming through the window and dropping off three letters. "Draco, Hogwarts letters are here!" Ginny yelled for her friend. He heard rushing steps as Draco rushed to claim his letter. The three children ripped into their letters and read them quickly. "We've got all these books already." Harry snorted which caused Ginny to roll her eyes. "Yes, but we'll still need to go to Diagon Alley for robes and I get my wand holster. Harry grinned at her. "You'll be a big girl now." Ginny stuck her tongue at him. "Quiet Potter or I'll hex you." Harry promptly shut up. The one thing the rat could say for Ginny, as he watched Naga and Gini eat the rats, even though she wasn't as powerful as Harry, she still somehow could get him to shut up, and that's all that mattered to Peter.

_12 Grimmauld Place…._

Sirius watched in pity as his daughter and the Weasley boys opened up their letters. Sirius could afford every book needed for all of them, but Molly refused to take any money from him. But what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. After all, her vault was nearly empty. He glanced at his wife Amelia, giving her a small smile. Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked in Severus Snape, escorting an old, shabby looking man. The man stopped and took out his wand, with a few waves, his normal appearance was restored. "Ah, Albus, good to see you." Albus nodded grimly. Minutes later, they all stood in what had been dubbed, the meeting hall. "What can you tell us Severus?" Severus sighed. "The children just received their letters. Peter was there. Whatever the Dark Lord had him doing, he's either done it, or he's failed to do it." Molly frowned. "Why would you think he failed?" Severus shook his head. "Because it would be his punishment to, 'look out for Harry and Ginny'." Molly looked confused. "Why is that a punishment?" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Because he's afraid of the boy." Understanding lit Molly's face before confusion set back in. "Why?" After Snape had told her the story, she was fuming. "It's too bad one of those snakes didn't get him!" Arthur put a hand on his wife. "It's become obvious that Harry cares about Ginny as more than just a friend. I understand he's only 12, but sometimes these feelings come early." Severus shrugged. "I agree but it's too early to tell. We'll find out soon I suspect."

_At Malfoy Manor, Two weeks before Hogwarts…._

"Please my Lord, I would be honored to teach the Dark Arts!" Harry and Ginny watched with disinterest as Voldemort looked at the groveling man before him. "Ah, but Gilderoy, I already have a Dark Arts teacher in Amycus." Harry nearly snorted, Amycus was a useless teacher who never did anything but glower at Harry. Harry couldn't understand it himself. All he did was remove one of his eyes after he caught him staring at Ginny, and that was after Ginny had hexed his bits off, literally. But he doubted Lockhart would be any better. He seemed far too full of himself. He was about to leave when Ginny decided to speak. "Pray tell what you have done to prove that you deserve the job." This made Harry interested again. It seemed to have the same effect on the Dark Lord. "Indeed, why don't you tell us why you deserve the job?" Lockhart stammered. "B-b-but it's all in my books." He tried to flash a smile but his heart just wasn't in it. Ginny just sneered. "Why would the Dark Lord waste his precious time reading your fiction? The Dark Lord has much better things to do with his time, like running a country and tracking down traitors. Tell me something, are you one of those traitors? Because if you really cared about teaching the sacred Dark Arts, you'd be a bit more enthusiastic about it." Gilderoy was thunderstruck. "My Lord, do you not hear this pathetic child questioning her betters?" Harry put a hand on Ginny's arm to keep her from hexing the fool. He glanced at Bellatrix who had an outraged look on her face. Indeed, he could feel his own rage rushing to the surface like a volcano about to erupt. The Dark Lord looked at Gilderoy with malice. "You dare insult one of my own in MY presence?! Indeed young Ginny has a point, I have no time to read such stories and if you had actually done it yourself instead of obliviating the ones who actually did it and then taking the credit, you would have been able to regal us with your adventures. As it is, you have wasted enough of our time. Harry, if you will." Harry got up, flicking his wand out of its holster. "Gladly my Lord." Harry pointed his wand at a now stammering and blubbering Lockhart. "P-p-please d-d-don't do this!" Harry sneered. "Ginny, would you like to have a little revenge?" Ginny grinned as she flicked out her own wand and pointed it at the sobbing man. "_Crucio!" _Lockhart cried out in pain. Ginny repeated the unforgivable for several more minutes. "Alright Harry, I'm done." Harry arched his brow. "Getting soft in your old age?" Ginny shot him a glare, making Harry laugh before he turned his attention back to Lockhart. "_Avada Kedavra!" _

_September 1__st__…_

Harry and Ginny sat on the Hogwarts express with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. It had been an interesting morning. They had been on time and early to the platform. They said their goodbyes to Bellatrix (Voldemort was on a mission) and got on the express to wait. In Harry's opinion, Crabe was just a little too interested In Ginny. "What the ruddy hell are you looking at Crabbe?!" Crabbe jumped, startled, and muttered an incoherent response. Harry snorted. "Keep your eyes to yourself." Crabbe gulped and immediately looked at the paper featuring an article about Gilderoy Lockhart's death and why it was deserved. He had witnessed the death firsthand. He had seen how cruel Harry and Ginny could be to their enemies and he certainly didn't want to be one. Harry huffed in irritation while Ginny giggled at his protectiveness. "So, what do you plan to do to my dear 'brothers' this year?" Harry's frown turned into a wide grin. "I'm not entirely sure, I know Bellatrix wants to have a dueling club, maybe I'll get paired up with one of them and show them how it feels to be struck with an unforgivable. Then there's the pranks I want to pull, but we'll have to watch the twins, they gave your mum hell last year." Draco laughed. "I've never seen her so mad. If she had proof she would have tortured them for days!" Ginny couldn't help but grin at the thought.

Several hours later, Ginny reluctantly uncurled herself from Harry to pull on her school robes and head toward the exits with Harry in tow. As she walked through Hogsmeade, she saw Amycus Carrow waiting for the first years at the docks. She shuddered at the memory of him leering at her, it made her want to hex him again. It's too bad she had already hexed his bits off. "Don't worry Gin, that pervert wouldn't dare hurt you with your mum around. And besides, I think he learned his lesson." Ginny nodded but that didn't stop her from feeling apprehensive. Of course she found out that she had nothing to worry about. Carrow promptly ignored her. As they waited for the sorting to begin, Ginny tuned out the hat's song as she thought about her upcoming year with Harry, even if she wouldn't be able to take classes with him. She was glad that all Slytherins got their own rooms. She'd just have to sneak into Harry's room like her mum had suggested. "Weasley, Ginerva." Ginny scowled at the use of her full first name, as she walked to the stool and sat down for the hat to be placed on her head. _Ahh. What an interesting mind you have there Miss Ginny. I must say that the temptation to continue the Weasley tradition of going to Gryffindor is strong, but I sense far too much cunning in you my dear. I can also sense your love for Mr. Potter, it practically radiates from you dear child. So with that in mind, you can only be in…._"SLYTHERIN!" Ginny was estatic and quick to hide her blush as she sat next to Harry. She kissed him on the cheek. She noticed his grin grow wider before she glanced towards the Gryffindor table and saw the shocked looks on the faces of her brothers. It made her day to see them in such shock.

Bellatrix cleared her throat to speak. "Now, as all of you know, my daughter Ginny is starting her first year," Ginny could see several gulps from where she sat. "I'd advise you not to press your luck with her but where would the fun be in that." Ginny scowled. "Oh, and I fully encourage all of you boys to try her, Harry may have a gift for you." She smiled evilly as Harry looked around, daring anyone to heed her advice. "Now then, we're going to start a dueling club and you are ALL REQUIRED to attend. Anyone not found in attendance will suffer througha special detention or two with the Carrows." Ginny saw shudders throughout the entire room, she couldn't blame them. "And of course Filch has promised to horse whip anyone caught breaking the rules. Exceptions will be made to those that I deem to be worthy of them." She winked in Harry and Ginny's direction, which included Draco who was sporting a large grin. "Now then, eat up children."

Later that night, Ginny snuck up to the second year dorms and knocked on Harry's door. She heard a muffled 'Come in' and entered the room. She saw Harry sitting up, waiting for her. "I thought you'd never get here." He teased her often but it was all in good fun. Ginny snorted. "Do you want me to go back to my room?" The fun part was that Ginny liked to tease back. It was the way their relationship worked. Harry was pretty sure of how he felt about Ginny. She wasn't a sister to him, or even a best friend, it was much more than that. And he was pretty sure that Ginny felt the same way. So as he lay there with an arm around Ginny, he pulled her closer to him. He'd make sure that nobody hurt her, if she didn't hurt them before he could.

_Some many miles away…._

An old man sat in an abandoned apartment building, stroking the feathers of a phoenix. The phoenix trilled quietly, its song full of hope. "I know Fawkes, I felt it as well." He referred to the great love he felt between Ginny and Harry as he sat on the corner near King's Cross looking like a beggar. "Where there is a love that strong, there can only be hope." He, Albus Dumbledore, had hope. 

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one. It took me a minute to pump out but here it is. I'm sure you guys must be getting tired of me setting people up to get tortured because they leered at or insulted Ginny but you have to understand, Harry in this story is extremely protective and a bit possessive. Ginny is the same way in this story and I'll probably have a few of those to tell about Ginny hurting someone over Harry. There are a lot of places I could go from here. Obviously I'm skipping year 3 since there's nothing important happening there. I'll probably dive straight into year four with a bit more detail. Yes, I'm going to have the Triwizard Tournament. The ending will obviously differ from the book lol, but it'll be interesting. From there I'm not 100% sure where to go. Anywy, please review or PM me if you have any questions or suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have to say, it's exciting to see so many people reading this story. It's motivating to me as well with about 1500 views on this story so far! It's invigorating. Now don't get too used to these updates because I only really have the time when I'm off and my wife is at work. But again, I appreciate your patience and hope that you enjoy the forthcoming chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

_Man this was a fun year. _Ginny sat in an armchair with Harry. Her second year had just ended and she was ecstatic. She had a short summer a head of her with Harry and Draco, and then she'd go off to her third year and get to see the Triwizard Tournament! There would be two other schools staying at Hogwarts and participating. There would be three champions, one from each school, and the best part, anyone could enter. She wanted to enter but she wasn't sure that she'd get chosen. "Hey Harry, are you going to enter the Triwizard Tournament?" Harry grinned. "Of course I am." That sealed it, if she didn't get chosen, then she knew that Harry would! "Draco says he'll just watch." Ginny snorted. She liked Draco well enough, but he was a bit of a coward sometimes. "You know Gin, we're getting a little big for this armchair." Ginny arched an eyebrow at him. "What are you implying Mr. Potter?" Harry kept a straight face. "Well, it might be more comfortable if you sat on my lap." Ginny cocked her head at him before shrugging and getting up, only to get back on Harry's lap. "How's this Harry?" Harry's eyes went wide. He had not expected her to do that. "M-much better." Ginny just grinned as she wiggled on his lap. "Ginny!" She just giggled at his discomfort, she liked to tease him.

_Grimmauld Place…._

The meeting hall was filled with members of the Order of The Phoenix. As everyone talked they didn't notice the door open and an old beggar walk into the meeting hall. He cleared his throat loudly, silencing the hall. After a few waves of his wand, Albus Dumbledore stood in place of the beggar. His expression was unreadable. "What news do we have on the Triwizard Tournament?" Severus stepped forward. "Durmstrang and Beauxbaton are on their way now. Karkaroff is anticipating the tournament but Mrs. Maxime is apprehensive about the lack of an age limit." Albus nodded. "Indeed anyone of any age could enter." Snape nodded. "I know for a fact that both harry and Ginny plan to put their names into the Goblet of Fire." Molly bit back a sob. Sirius flashed her a sympathetic look. "So what do we do?" Albus smiled. "We have a plan and it all depends on Severus here." Snape nodded. "Everything will be in place by the third event." Albus smiled. "Excellent, now all we have to do is hope that everything goes as planned."

_September 1__st__….._

As Harry and Ginny impatiently waited for the other two schools to make their entrance, Ginny was busy glaring at a second year girl who had tried to make a pass at Harry on the way to the castle. Harry had ignored her but he couldn't help but smirk at Ginny's reaction. While the two weren't officially a couple, Harry wasn't interested in any other girl and from what he had witnessed, Ginny wasn't interested in any other boys. Harry's thought process was interrupted as the doors burst open and the Durmstrang students entered the hall. While every girl (and some guys) were gawking at the Durmstrang boys, Ginny snorted. "Showboats." Harry nearly burst out laughing which earned a glare from one of the students they recognized to be Viktor Krum, seeker for the Bulgarian quidditch team. "He's a real riot that one." Draco smirked at the silent exchange. Harry's eyes had clouded over. He was returning Krum's glare with equal force. After the introductions were made the Beauxbatons made their entrance dancing which earned a sneer from Bellatrix. "I take it your mum doesn't like the show either." Ginny giggled. After the introductions were done and everyone seated, Bellatrix stood. "Welcome to Hogwarts! As you all know, this year Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament! Each school will have one champion for a total of three. The champions will have to face three dangerous tasks! The winner will receive the Triwizard Cup and 5000 Galleons!" Everyone's jaws dropped at the amount although Harry and Ginny just snorted. They had plenty of money in their own vaults. Harry got his from his inheritance from his parents. Ginny got hers from the Lestranges. She was the heiress along with Amy. So the amount didn't bother her or Harry. She looked over to Amy and saw her roll her eyes. "You have exactly one week to enter your name into the Goblet. So if you think you're brave enough, then step forward and enter your name this week and we'll see how tough you are."

The silent chatter that broke out clearly showed the excitement, and slight fear of everyone there. Harry simply snorted while Ginny rolled her eyes. "I could care less about the money but the challenge would be fun." Ginny nodded in agreement. "I wonder what the three challenges will constitute." Harry shrugged. "I guess we'll find out."

Later that night while the two lie awake in Harry's bed they couldn't help but wonder why this year felt so different. Harry was desperately trying not to think about how Ginny felt lying next to him. It felt good, too good as he felt a certain part of his body warm up to the idea. He quickly reasserted his self-control and eventually, he drifted off to sleep. Ginny just smiled at the effect she had on him before she too fell asleep.

The next week went by quickly. Harry and Ginny both put their names in at the same time and hoped that the Goblet would push out one of their names for the tournament. All of their classes went well. They excelled in Dark Arts and Potions. It helped of course that Severus Snape tutored them over the summers and had since they were young. Transfiguration also proved to be no problem since both children had mastered their animagus forms years back. One of Harry's favorite torture methods was to turn someone into a rodent and hold them over Gini, threatening to feed them to her. Pettigrew were among his favorites to torment. Ginny enjoyed watching.

The evening before the Choosing Ceremony, Harry and Ginny sat in the Common Room in front of the fire. "Dark Arts was extremely boring except that Amycus keeps glaring in my direction. I'm getting quite fed up with it." Ginny snorted. "He just ignores me. But Harry, you do remember what we did to him don't you?" Harry grinned. "How could I forget?"

_Two months before Ginny's first year began….._

Harry was storming the halls of Malfoy Manor in a foul mood. Ginny had gone to the loo and had been gone much too long. He wouldn't normally worry if they were at the Lestrange Manor or where he resided with the Dark Lord. But considering the number of deatheaters that frequented Malfoy Manor, most of which he didn't trust as far as he could throw them, he worried about Ginny being gone too long. Not that she couldn't take care of herself, he just didn't like the idea of her having to defend herself against any of the foul beasts that sometimes roamed these halls. As he came to where the loo was he heard a shout. He broke into a run until he stopped at the sight in front of him and fell down to the floor laughing. There stood an enraged Ginny, clothing slightly ruffled, and on the floor in front of her was Amycus Carrow, holding the spot where his bits used to be while blood oozed from between his fingers. On the floor next to him were his bits. "That's what you get for trying to shove your wanker in my face!" Ginny was furious.

"Y-you bitch! I-I'll get you for this!" Harry stopped laughing as his rage from earlier came back full force. His wand shot to his hand. "You won't be getting anyone you stupid pervert. _Crucio!"_ Amycus howled in pain as Harry tormented him for several long minutes. Afterwards, the Carrowbrother lay twitching on the floor while Harry stood over him. "All of this happened because you were tempted by what your eyes saw. Why don't we rectify that?" Amycus' eyes widened in fear as, with a flick of his wand, Harry yanked Amycus' right eyeball right out of its socket. Amycus screamed in pain while Harry and Ginny just laughed and Harry set the eyeball on fire along with his severed bits.

_Present day…._

The duo laughed at the memory. "That was a well-aimed cutting curse wasn't it?" Harry just nodded as he howled in laughter. "I've never seen a man scream so loud in all my life Gin!" Ginny grinned. "Well he shouldn't have tried to have his way with me!" Harry stopped laughing and nodded. "I'll kill the first one that tries it." Ginny put her hand on his shoulder. "That is if I don't get them first." Harry grinned.

The day of the Choosing Ceremony went by far too slowly for Harry's taste. He was ready to see if the Goblet would spit his name out. Dark Arts was a bore and he simply glared at Amycus because he wouldn't stop glaring at Harry. After class, Harry decided to set the record straight. "What do you want brat?" Amycus practically spat. Harry merely arched his brow, trying to keep his temper in check. "I'd appreciate it if you stop glaring at me, or maybe I should take your other eye as well." Amycus shuddered at the thought and suddenly looked scared. "Very good then. Stop glaring at me, in fact, just do like you've done Ginny and don't look at me at all, or you'll end up walking around with a walking stick for the rest of your life, however short it may be." Amycus nodded weakly.

That night, as everyone sat in anticipation, Bellatrix got up to the podium. "Now for what we have all been waiting for! I would like to remind the would be competitors that when this Goblet spouts your name, you are entered into a magical contract. The penalty for breaking this contract is death! Now then, let's get the show on the road!" Harry watched as the Dark Lord himself looked on in anticipation as the flames seemed to grow bright before releasing a piece of parchment. Bellatrix caught it and read it aloud. "For Durmstrang, Viktor Krum!" The Durmstrang students cheered and pound their feet as Krum was directed into a room off from the Great Hall. Then, as the flames grew bright once more, a piece of parchment was spat out. "For Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour!" The Beauxbatons cheered as the smug girl got up and walked off the same way Krum went, with most of the eyes of the boys following her. Ginny scowled. She looked over at Harry who looked at everyone irritably. "The weak willed fools. If you get caught by the Veela charm then you are weak." Ginny looked shocked. "She's a Veela?" Harry shook his head. "She's only a half Veela but the pull is still strong." Harry silenced himself as the flames spat out one more piece of parchment. "For Hogwarts, Harry Potter!" She had a gleeful smile on her face as all of Slytherin house cheered in excess. Harry gave Ginny's hand a squeeze before going to join the other two champions.

"Vat is this!?" The question came from Krum as Harry walked through the doors followed by Bellatrix. "He iz a little boy!" Harry struggled to reclaim control of his rage. He couldn't believe that French twat had just called him a little boy! Bellatrix just sneered. "This little boy was trained by the Dark Lord himself and is his son so if I were you brats I'd be showing a little more RESPECT!" Indeed, Voldemort walked forward and regarded the other two champions coolly. "I expect you to respect each other when you're not competing. That includes everyone in each respective school. I will warn you though, Harry has a rather nasty temper. I'd try not to provoke him if I were you." The other champions nodded. "Very good. Now that you have all met, you may go back to your common rooms and prepare for the first task as it takes place in two months." Everyone nodded and began to file out. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his father looking at him. "Make me proud Harry."

As the students all walked towards their common room, Ginny and Draco slowly walked along, waiting for Harry to catch up. "You do know Ginny, that there's the Yule Ball coming up during the Christmas time in honor of the Tournament." Ginny arched a brow. "Are you asking me to go with you?" Draco snorted. "Heavens no, Harry would castrate me. No, I'm going with Astoria Greengrass." Ginny grinned. "Isn't she in Amy's year?" Draco laughed. "Yes well, we're in a marriage contract she and I. We're to marry as soon as she comes of marrying age, which is 14." Ginny nodded in understanding. "How do you feel about that?" Draco shrugged. "I'm fine with it. The Greengrass family is prominent and Astoria and I get along quite well." Ginny nodded in understanding. "So, is Harry going to ask you?" Ginny shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'd like to think there's something between us. I certainly know how I feel about and I think he feels the same. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Draco nodded. "Hey Weasley!" Ginny groaned as she caught sight of a blond haired boy running up to her. "Cormac McLaggen? What are you doing this far away from the Gryffindor Common Room?" Cormack grinned pompously. "Well, you see there is a Yule Ball being held around Christmas in honor of the Tournament and I'd like you to accompany me." He smiled pompously while he waited or Ginny to give her answer.

"Just what in the bloody blue hell do you want McLaggen?!" Cormack lost his grin and he paled considerably as Harry walked up, clearly irritated. "You know Cormack, I was in a good mood. I was walking up here thinking on how I was going to ask Ginny to go to the Ball with me, and I see your pompous arse trying to squeeze your way in. I know your reputation McLaggen and if you think for a moment that you're going to treat Ginny like some piece of equipment you've got another thing coming!" Ginny could barely contain her grin. "Why Harry I'd love to go with you!" Cormack looked like he'd been slapped with a bludger. "B-but I asked you first!" Ginny snorted. "McLaggen, I have a list of people whom I consider worthy to go to the Ball with me. Unfortunately for you, the only person on that list just asked me and it certainly isn't you." McLaggen was peeved. "Y-you little whore!" He never got to say anything else. His face was suddenly covered in large bat wings. He screamed and took off towards the hospital wing. Harry and Draco laughed. "Served that idiot right eh Harry?" Harry and Ginny wasn't really listening. They were grinning at each other. "Oh bollucks." Draco muttered to himself as Harry and Ginny linked arms and walked towards the Slytherin Common Room.

**I know I introduced the Yule Ball kind of early but I really couldn't wait to write that confrontation. Originally it was going to be Michael Corner, Ginny's first boyfriend in the canon. But I really hated McLaggen so I figured this would be far more fun to write. And of course I couldn't leave out Ginny's infamous Bat Bogey Hex! That would have been a crime! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review or PM me if you have any questions, suggestions, or criticisms!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Man, it sure is amazing how much you guys have enjoyed this story thus far with 2,740 views for this story as of now. It makes me happy to see that you guys love it so much because I've certainly enjoyed writing it. Anyway, I've gotten good reviews on my memory scene in the last chapter where Amycus Carrow lost an eye, and his manhood. I hated the Carrows in the books because they were so dimwitted and I could just see them being perverts. So I figured I'd have some fun with them in this story. Don't worry you'll see sister Carrow before long. As always, I do not own Harry Potter but still, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

The two months leading up to the first task passed by rather quickly. Harry and Ginny both were busy with their classes although it was mostly spent completing the homework since they pretty much knew what they were being taught anyway. Potions was always fun since Harry had apparently inherited this talent from his mother of course having Severus Snape tutor you over the summer helps. Transfiguration was never a problem, he and Ginny and had already achieved their animagus forms and like their patronuses, they were both wolves.

On one particular night, two wolves, one black and one red, were running through the forbidden forest when they caught a peculiar scent. The closer they got the more they realized that it was an acrid smell. Finally, after several minutes, they came upon a clearing riddled with large cages. Inside these cages were four very large and very angry dragons. The red wolf noticed that the black wolf had a glint in his eye. He almost seemed to be smiling. A group of what could only be dragon wranglers walked past the Hungarian horntail which spat fire at them. They leapt cursing out of the way when the black wolf saw his red companion stiffen at the sight of one of the wranglers. He was tall and had red hair, a Weasley. _This must be Charlie Weasley, the second oldest._ Harry could feel the rage inside of him beginning to build. He knew that the Weasleys had home schooled their children up the time they were allowed back into Hogwarts. The oldest boy Bill worked at Gringotts as a curse breaker. Percy currently worked at the ministry as the junior assistant the assistant of the Department of Transportation. Harry felt that they had stayed long enough. He nudged Ginny with his nose and the two raced back to the castle.

Back in the common room, they were the only ones up. So Harry sat down and pulled Ginny into his lap while she held onto him. He could feel her shaking and recognized her anger. "They don't deserve to be happy Harry, they don't deserve happiness. What gives them the right to smile and be happy and act as if everything is ok? Well everything is not ok! It won't be ok until I've hurt them like they hurt me!" Harry could only rub her back while she sobbed into his shoulder, letting her anger flow freely. "We'll get them Gin, we'll make them pay." All he wanted to do in that moment was make sure Ginny was ok.

_Morning of the first task November 24, 1994…._

"I swear the next one of you tarts that asks Harry to the ball is getting their hair hexed off!" Harry stared on in amusement while Ginny chased off the silly girls that had tried unsuccessfully to get Harry to take them to the ball. He was disappointed that Ginny didn't follow through with her threat jus to do it but shrugged. It wasn't as if they had tried to touch him. Romilda Vane was still in the hospital wing after she had grabbed his bits a week ago. Harry shuddered at the thought of that tarts hand on him. She was lucky that Ginny had gotten her first or he would have sent her to her grave. He didn't like being touched unless Ginny was involved and he wasn't sure if he was ready for THAT particular activity yet. Ginny walked back to Harry glaring at Cho Chang for staring at Harry too long. Harry hadn't even noticed. He only had eyes for the red headed witch in front of him. "So what are we exactly Ginny? I mean, we're more than friends obviously. But are me ready to be more than that?" Ginny looked at him thoughtfully with more than a little hope evident on her face. "Are you trying to ask me something Mr. Potter?" Harry grinned at her tone of voice. "Why yes I believe so Mrs. Weasley. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Ginny grinned. "Of course I will you prat!" Harry grinned like a jackass. "Well come along dear, the challenge starts soon.

Harry stood fidgeting in the champions' tent waiting for his turn. He sighed as he sat down to try and meditate. Victor Krum went out as Fleur Delacour had just finished with her dragon, a Common Welsh Green. The task involved getting a golden egg from the nest and you could use any means as long as the other eggs remained intact. Harry heard Krum begin the fight with the Chinese Fireball. Harry was ready even though most people would run before facing the Hungarian Horntail. Harry was excited and it was excitement that Harry showed when the whistle blew to signify his turn as he stepped out of the tent.

The first task had been simple enough. Harry summoned his Firebolt, a broom Draco had given him for his birthday, and then dropped a pouch of infinite darkness powder on top of the dragon to blind it. The powder formed a ball around the dragon to confuse it. While it was confused, Harry just flew around and grabbed the egg. When the points were awarded, Harry grinned as he came in first with Delacour in second and Krum in third because the dragon had smashed some of the eggs. That night in Harry's room, Harry and Ginny studied the egg. "Why don't open it and see Harry?" Harry nodded and opened the egg only to be rewarded with a loud screaming. Ginny hastily covered her ears while Harry shut the egg. "Bloody hell it was mermaid song." Ginny nodded. There was only one way to hear merspeak, underwater. So she and Harry rushed to the bathroom and filled the tub with water. Harry got undressed, with much whistling from Ginny. Harry snorted as he sat down. "Ok, here goes nothing." He dove under and opened the egg.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
_We cannot sing above the ground,_  
_And while you're searching ponder this;_  
_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
_An hour long you'll have to look,_  
_And to recover what we took,_  
_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Harry frowned. "Recover what we took? I highly doubt they mean material objects." Harry had a sinking feeling he knew exactly what, more specifically who he would sorely miss. Ginny nodded biting her lip. "They won't have you for long Gin. I swear to you I'll be down there and back to the surface with you before you know it." Ginny could only look at her boyfriend and smile. She knew she'd be alright. "The second task isn't for several months yet. We'll make sure you have plenty of gillyweed stocked up." Harry nodded solemnly but had a smile on his face. Ginny always could lighten his mood. But it didn't stop a tinge of fear from creeping in. What if something went wrong? He couldn't lose Ginny! He wouldn't. Harry steeled himself. He couldn't live without Ginny and he was going to make sure she made it out of that lake alive!

_Two weeks before the Yule Ball….._

Harry laughed as once again, Ginny sent several would be suitors of his screaming down the hallway, hairless. Ginny turned to Harry smugly. "Mum was right, that hair banishing hex is quite useful." Harry could only grin as he linked hands with Ginny to head to the Great Hall for dinner. After dinner, the two returned to the common room to sit together and watch the flames. They were seated like this when Draco walked up arm in arm with Astoria. "You guys know that Romilda was released this morning?" Harry looked up. "Hadn't noticed. Why do you ask?" Draco laughed. "Because as we speak, Romilda is calling Ginny every foul name in the book!" Ginny sneered. "Well she should learn to keep her hands off of my boyfriend!" Draco sobered quickly. An angry Ginny was not something he wanted to see. "So it's true then? She tried to grab Harry….down there?" Harry snorted. "Tried?"

_Five Weeks Ago…_

"Oh come on Harry! You can' honestly be going with that cow Ginny! She wouldn't know how to handle a man like you!" Harry could feel the anger rising. "Cow? Romilda if you want to see a cow then perhaps you should look in a mirror." If Harry was hoping to scare the girl off, it didn't work. Apparently she liked a challenge. "Oh Harry, I love it when you talk dirty! Can cows do this?" Her hand shot out and latched onto his bits, causing Harry to jump back. "Oi! Watch your hands wench!" Vane grinned as she stalked her prey. "Hey whore! Back off from my date!" Romilda spun around to see an angry Ginny storm up to her. Romilda snorted. "If you can't keep your boyfriends then that's your problem." Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously and Harry knew that Romilda was in for a hospital stay, if only he had popcorn. Ginny turned to go to Harry when Romilda grabbed her wrist. "I'm not done talking to you bitch!" Suddenly, she screeched and lurched back holding her hand. Sticking out from the top of Ginny's robes was an angry Naga, blood dripping from his fangs. "You should probably go to the hospital wing Vane, you'll be in a coma before long."

_Present Day…._

"I still can't believe that one snake bite had her in a coma for over a month!" Harry shrugged as he felt Gini readjusting around him. "Their venom is powerful. It's not like a normal King Cobra or Spitting Cobra. It doesn't take long to take affect and when it does it holds on for a while. I wouldn't have been surprised if Romilda had died." Ginny snorted. "Would've served her right if she had bit the dust." Harry grinned. "I wouldn't be the least bit upset about that. At least I'd know that my bits were safe." Draco and Astoria laughed while Ginny did her best to conceal her laugh but couldn't stop herself from joining in on the laughter. "I think that Romilda will be staying away from you for a while." Harry couldn't help the smile on his face. "I can't say that will be a bad thing Draco."

_Christmas Night/Yule Ball….._

Harry smiled contentedly as he danced with Ginny to a slow song. He could make out Bellatrix's bored form slumped in the Headmistress Chair at the Head Table. She wasn't one for dances and normally, neither were Harry and Ginny. But tonight was different. Tonight was their first official date though they would tell you they had been together for years now. "I must say Mr. Potter, you certainly know how to treat a lady." Harry smiled sheepishly. Ginny wore a green dress that matched Harry's eyes. Harry strongly suspected that this was done on purpose. Green did look wonderful on her. And the dress hugged her in all the right places. Harry had to admit, he was head over heels for the witch in front of him. Finally the music stopped for the last time signaling it was time for bed. Ignoring the glares from the Weasley brothers, Harry walked Ginny out of the Great Hall and towards Slytherin dorms. Before they reached the door leading to the dungeon, they were interrupting by a loud hissing. Harry turned to see Nagini, Voldemort's large snake, slithering towards him. _Your presence is required by the master._ Harry nodded and looked at Ginny apologetically before the snake spoke again. _Her presence is also required young master._ To say that Harry and Ginny were thoroughly confused was an understatement.

When they finally reached the Headmistress office, they were greeted by not only Voldemort, but also Rudolphus and Bellatrix. "Ah Harry and Ginny, it's good to see the two of you together." Harry could only nod but with a smile. "I have a bit of a surprise for the two of you, kind of like a late Christmas gift for the two of you." Harry and Ginny were listening attentively now. "The Lestranges and I have signed an agreement, a betrothal contract for the two of you." The children were stunned by this and their expressions must have shown it, for everyone in the room had amused looks on their faces. Bellatrix spoke up. "It is clear to us that the two of you are extremely close, much closer than siblings or best friends. If this is acceptable for the two of you, the Dark Lord and long with the two of us, will sign it before filing it to the ministry. The two of you would be married the day Ginny turns 14 as that is the legal marrying age. Is this ok?" Harry and Ginny could only nod, stupid looks plastered on their faces alongside the grins they were sporting. Bellatrix grinned and clapped her hands together before signing, Voldemort signing last before saying his goodbyes and leaving for the ministry.

_Grimmauld Place….._

Sirius walked through the door, returning from his trip to the ministry. He had gone to have lunch with his wife Amelia, who was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It took a lot of acting on her part but she'd been a good spy for the Order. But lately, Dumbledore had her laying low. He had said that her safety was paramount and to not jeopardize it no more than she already had. Secretly, Sirius was glad for this because he worried for his wife. They had talked about her retiring early, Sirius had more than enough money to keep them all happy for the rest of their lives if they wanted to.

He walked into the kitchen to see Arthur and Molly reading the Prophet. It was clear from the look on their faces that something was very wrong. He turned to see Albus walking into the room, a grim look on his own face. "Um, is there something I'm missing?" Arthur looked at him before tossing the paper onto the table in front of him. Sirius frowned as he picked it up to read. Once he saw the title he swore. "A betrothal contract?! What is this the dark ages?!" he looked at Albus. "I'm assuming by your facial expression that you've already seen this." Albus nodded. "Indeed, although I must say it doesn't surprise me. They do make a wonderful couple." Molly sobbed at that while Albus looked at her sympathetically. Arthur looked angry. "The boys have told me about him. That boy is a monster! And he's turned Ginny into one as well!" Sirius could feel his blood boil as he glared at Arthur. "Harry didn't turn her into anything, Voldemort and his groupies made them this way. I won't have you blaming my godson! It's not his fault his parents were murdered and it damn sure isn't his fault that Voldemort took him in! And as for Ginny, she's been raised by my cousin! What did you bloody expect?! You can blame yourselves for that fiasco as you're the ones that gave her up in the first place!" Arthur and Molly looked as if they had been visibly struck. Albus frowned. "Is this true Arthur?" He never thought that it would be true. _No, Molly would never give up her own child like that. _But he was sorely disappointed when he saw Arthur Weasley nod stiffly as he felt the breath leave his body. "Why would you do such a thing?!" Albus felt as ill as Sirius looked at the moment. Apparently, Sirius had only been trying to hit it where it hurt, not thinking it was actually true, merely going for the reaction. Arthur's voice was shaky.

"W-we didn't have a choice. They were going to kill the other children. We didn't know they were going to try and kill us anyway." Albus looked horrified. "But you see now that not only is Ginny justified in her hatred for you, Harry is also justified in believing the lie about his own parents! I know that James and Lily never once even entertained the thought of letting them have Harry! You sacrificed an innocent life so that you could live?! That's no better than the deatheaters we're trying to fight!" Molly stifled another sob. "T-they were going to kill my baby. They were going to kill Ron." It was then that Sirius rounded on her. "So you gave up your newborn?! Do you know how horrid and barbaric that sounds?!" Sirius shook his head in disgust. "I'm going out I can't even be in the same room as you two right now!" Albus nodded in agreement before changing his appearance and following Sirius out the door.

Arthur bit back the shame he felt. There was no point in it now. The past was in the past.

_October 31__st__, 1981..._

The Weasleys sat around the table enjoying dinner. An infant baby sat in her crib ignored as the family enjoyed their feast. The youngest of the group, Ron, laughed at the jokes his twin brothers told, none of them noticing the faint popping sounds that came from the garden. Suddenly, the door was blasted in and in walked Bellatrix Lestrange and a dozen deatheaters. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the blood traitors!" She cackled madly, twirling her wand between her fingers. By now, the Weasleys had cleared from the table and were huddled together in the sitting room. "W-what do you want?" Arthur tried to sound brave but he came off scared. Bellatrix only grinned. "Why for your lives of course. You didn't expect the Dark Lord to allow blood traitors to live now did you? So, on to business. Which one of your children should I kill first?" She cackled madly. Arthur thought quickly but Molly spoke. "Take her! Take the girl there and leave us be! I don't care what you do just don't hurt my babies!" Arthur thought it was brilliant. They'd save their own lives and they get rid of the accident that was Ginny Weasley. Bellatrix actually looked at them in disgust. "You'd give up, your own daughter, just to save your own pathetic lives?" Arthur just nodded frantically. Bellatrix walked to the crib and slowly lifted the child from its resting place. Beautiful brown eyes looked up at her in wonder. The child reached a small hand up to Bellatrix's face, smiling now. Bellatrix had her own smile in place. "What's the girl's name?" It was Molly who answered. "G-ginerva, Ginny for short." Bellatrix only nodded. She walked towards the other deatheaters. "Kill them, the children first." Molly leapt forward and grabbed Ron. "NO! NOT MY BABY!" Bellatrix laughed hard. "I have a better idea." She grinned as she ushered the deatheaters out to a respectable distance. She turned around and used fiendfire to set the house ablaze. She listened to the screams before they all apparated away. Arthur didn't know what to do. The fire was eating everything. Suddenly a pop let them know that help was there. "Oh Remus thank goodness you're here!" Remus nodded. "The wards are down so grab who you can and I'll grab the rest." They did so and within moments, they had apparated to a safe house. He looked around frowning. "I thought you had seven children Molly?" That was when the shame started to eat at him. What had they done? "The deatheaters took her." Remus looked at them sadly. Oh what had they done? He looked at his wife and children. He hoped Ginny would one day forgive them. But somehow he knew she would never forgive them.

**Whew that was a long one. I actually didn't plan on the Weasley giving their daughter away part until it just came to me so I started writing it. Don't worry, the deatheaters are not the good guys in this story lol. They'e told their share of lies to Harry and Ginny, I just haven't written them yet. I know some of you aren't going to like the way I wrote the Weasleys here but oh well. It seems rather brilliant to me. As always if you have any questions, comments, or concerns then feel free to comment with a review or PM me. As always, enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not sure how popular my last minute decision to paint the Weasley parents in a bad light is but I liked it. I only had to go back and change one tiny little detail in chapter 1 which is the first line Bellatrix has in this story. Like I said, I don't PLAN on the deatheaters becoming the good guys but you never know how it'll turn out until it happens. Any who, enjoy the story and like I've said, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 7**

Dumbledore felt extremely downtrodden. Not only had he believed Arthur and Molly when they said that Bellatrix had taken Ginny, he had assumed the best. He had let the poor girl down. He had assumed the best of her parents, never knowing that they had willingly given her up because they never wanted her in the first place. He sighed. He normally liked to see the good in people, but he couldn't see the good in what they had done. To give up your own child in the hopes of saving your own skins, it was so horrific that he had never imagined the Weasleys capable of it. But he had been wrong. They had fooled him because of his need to see nothing but the good. Dumbledore shook his head. It was going to be difficult to enact the plan now but it had to be done. And Albus Dumbledore always did what had to be done.

_Hogwarts…._

Harry was in his dorm room waiting for Ginny to get done with her last class before meeting him in the Great Hall for dinner. He had a large smile on his face and nothing could wipe it away. The only thing that bothered him was how someone had found out about their betrothal before they had told anyone. He frowned. His father had been extremely angry, swearing death to whoever had told Rita Skeeter about it before they had been ready. Harry personally didn't care, he was glad to see that everyone now knew that Ginny was his and he was hers. He suddenly grinned as he remembered a specific memory from the night of the ball.

_The night of the ball….._

As Harry and Ginny walked hand-in-hand towards the Slytherin common room they thought about the events of the night. They were betrothed! Harry grinned. They were to be married after Ginny's 14th birthday and he couldn't wait. Of course they had been instructed not to tell anyone until the preparations had been made and the right people had been notified. Harry didn't care and he suspected that Ginny didn't either. Finally, they made it to the dungeon doors. "Mudbloods are trash." The password opened the dungeon doors and the pair entered to find that they were alone. Everyone else had gone to bed, leaving Harry and Ginny up alone. Harry got a fire going while Ginny waited and as the fire blazed, they talked. "When do you think they will tell everyone?"

Harry shrugged. "Probably soon but they'll wait until they're ready." Ginny nodded and grinned. "I can't wait to see the looks on the faces of my idiot brothers when they find out." Harry chuckled but stopped at Ginny's gaze. "I'm happy Harry. I'm truly happy. For so long I've felt unwanted because of what happened with the Weasleys, but you've made me so happy. You've listened to me when I ranted and were the shoulder for me to cry on. You've always been there for me and I could tell you anything and not be judged for it. I know I haven't always been easy to deal with but you've done a splendid job so far and I hope I can make you as happy as you make me."

Harry smiled at her nervousness. Her confession made his heart warm as only she could. "You know I've always enjoyed being with you Gin, ever since we were small children. I've given you my ear and my shoulder because…well….because I love you and that's what people do for those they love. Snape once told me about it…about love. But I didn't quite understand what he meant until this past year. I'd do anything for you Ginny because you're the one person I care about more than anything and I can't wait to be your husband and to call you Mrs. Potter."

Ginny was stunned. She had never expected anyone, least of Harry to say the things he said and now she looked at him. He was nervous but his bright green eyes, fixed when he was younger so he wouldn't need corrective lenses, they captivated her and she knew then that there was no one else on the planet that she would rather be with. "I…I love you too Harry."

Suddenly they were kissing. It was tentative at first. They slowly leaned forward until their lips met, but it soon became a wrestling match between tongues and soon they were up for breath, both flushed with huge grins on their faces. "Merlin that was wonderful Gin, I can't wait to do that again!" Ginny grinned mischievously. "Then why wait?" And the two lovers snogged the night away.

_Present day…._

"Shove off Malfoy! If I want to go up to Harry's room then I'll do it!" Harry had to laugh at the banter between his best friend and his very best friend/girlfriend. _I guess that makes her my fiancé now._ He smiled to himself. He had sent Hedwig to Gringotts with a letter to his account manager requesting a pair of specific items from his vault. He had the items in his pocket now. Just then, the door swung open and a grinning Ginny walked in. "Oi Potter! Are we going to dinner or not?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Yes Gin but I need to ask you something first." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Get on with it then." Harry rolled off his bed and onto his knee in front of her. "Ginny, will you marry me?" He held out an engagement ring. Ginny squealed. "Of course I will you prat!" The kissed passionately until Harry pulled away so that he could put the ring on. "Do you really think I should wear this Harry right now Harry?" Harry had almost forgotten to tell her that. "Our betrothal is out in the open. Someone was listening in on our meeting and reported it to the Prophet. Father's right pissed about it. I almost pity the fool when father finds them."

Ginny shivered at the punishment that the Dark Lord was sure to inflict upon the perpetrator. "Your brothers glared at me all day. I swear I wanted to hex their eyes out but I figured you'd like that pleasure." Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "I can't wait to see! Let them glare Harry, they're just jealous like all the other pathetic tarts in this school who can't have you or be you." Harry had to grin. "I'm certainly lucky aren't I? Anyway, I have the corresponding ring on this necklace I'm wearing so that you'll always know where I am and I will always know where you are. That way if we need to, we can teleport to each other. It's not apparation so we won't get in trouble for apparating without a license." Ginny nodded, intrigued. "Did you do this yourself?" Harry shook his head. "It's very complicated magic. I probably could do it but it'd take a while to perfect. It involves runes and other charms. Apparently these rings have been in the Potter family for generations and the charms are very old."

Ginny smiled at her fiancé. "Well it certainly warms me that you'd give me this ring." Harry smiled. "Only the best for you love." Ginny shivered in delight at the pet name, one of many.

After several minutes spent snogging, the couple made their way to the Great Hall to eat. Looking at the Head Table, Ginny saw her mother looking around murderously. She caught Ginny's eye for a moment and her gaze softened. Ginny flashed the ring at her and she grinned before turning back to glare murderously at everyone else. Snape also seemed in a foul mood as well. Suddenly, the doors open and Argus Filtch hobbled in and made his way the Head Table where he whispered something to Bellatrix. She grinned manically before jumping up and whispered to Snape. His mood seemed to lighten as he got up to follow her. They walked toward the Slytherin table and motioned for Harry and Ginny to follow. Curiosity piqued, the pair made their way around the table and followed the headmistress and the potions master out of the Great Hall.

After several minutes of walking, Ginny's curiosity got the better of her. "Mum, where are we going?" The headmistress didn't even turn her head. "To my office my dear, we have a bit of a surprise." Ginny looked at Harry, who just shrugged. Several minutes later, the gargoyle was leaping out of the way and the small group made their way up the stairs and into the office. Inside, they saw the Dark Lord standing next to Rita Skeeter herself, who looked quite pleased. "Ah Harry and young Ginny, welcome. Have a seat." Confused, the couple sat down on the couch. Rita got out her trademark self-writing pen and pad. "So what's it like being betrothed?" The Dark Lord looked at her in mock surprise but Harry could see the danger that Rita was in. "Why Mrs. Skeeter, that's not why I called you here." Skeeter looked startled. "But I thought you said that I would get an interview!" Voldemort laughed a high, cold laugh that sent shivers down Harry's spine and brought a touch of fear to Rita's face. "My dear foolish woman, I never said you'd get an interview merely that we wanted to talk." Skeeter looked shaken. "Did you think that I didn't notice the blue beetle buzzing around this room when we signed the contract?" Skeeter's face paled while Harry felt his own anger rise to the surface like an angry dragon. Bellatrix had a sneer on her face. "If we wanted the betrothal to be common knowledge so soon we would have had a press conference, not asked you to sit in and watch something which was none of your business." Voldemort began circling the trembling reporter like a shark circles its prey. "What should we do with you Mrs. Skeeter?"

"I-I don't k-know what y-you m-m-mean." Voldemort shook his head but a manic grin was on his face as he raised his wand. "_Crucio!"_ Her screams echoed throughout the room as she writhed on the floor. Harry felt his rage roar in approval and call for more. Voldemort tortured her for several more minutes while Harry and Ginny watched in glee as the false reporter got what she deserved. When he finally got bored with her he dropped his wand and cancelled out the curse. He turned away. "Do you think you've been punished enough Mrs. Skeeter?" All he got as a response was sobbing. Ginny felt no pity toward the woman. Rita Skeeter has been playing with fire and it was high time she got burned. Voldemort turned his attention to her. "Ginny if you will." She nodded and pointed her wand at the sobbing heap in the floor. _"Crucio!" _She sat back as Rita screamed some more, it was like music to her ears. Several minutes later, she too grew bored so shecancelled out the curse and aimed her wand to utter a different curse. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

_12 Grimmauld Place…._

Sirius read the Daily Prophet with a small smile on his face. He didn't agree with murder, he couldn't help but be somewhat happy about Skeeter's death. That woman had been writing lies all of her career. What he didn't like, was that Ginny was being applauded for murder! "Ah yes, a somewhat depressing topic in the paper today isn't it?" Sirius turned to see Albus walking toward the dining area so he set the paper down. "Albus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Albus Dumbledore held his arm out and Fawkes shimmered into visibility and took off in flight. "We need to decide what to do about the plan. The next challenge takes place in February and we need to make sure we're ready by the third challenge." Sirius nodded. "We will be. What about the Weasleys?" Albus shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Sirius nodded then motioned to the paper. "Do you think it's true?" Albus nodded. "Unfortunately yes and it doesn't surprise me. Your cousin did raise her so of course she would do this. It did shock me that they would flaunt it but it shows how fearless Voldemort's administration is. It's Gilderoy Lockhart all over again." Sirius nodded solemnly. "Amelia is worried that they have eyes on her." Albus looked sad. "Indeed, it may be time to pull her out." Sirius hoped it was. He didn't want to lose the woman he loved.

_Hogwarts….._

Ron read the Prophet with shaking hands. He had always hated Rita Skeeter, but the way her murder was being flaunted disgusted him. What disgusted him more was that his own sister had aimed the wand. _She's become a monster. _He looked over at Fred and George. The normally jovial twins were both solemn. It showed how dire things looked when the twins weren't even laughing. He looked over at the Slytherin table to see Harry and Ginny, surrounded by a group of Slytherins, laughing about the paper. "That's just awful!" Ron looked over to see Hermoine with tears in her eyes. She had hated Skeeter as much as the rest of them, but she didn't condone outright murder. He felt a pain in his chest. He always hated to see Hermoine cry. It tugged at him and made him want to rectify whatever had done it. But there was nothing Ron could do about this. He couldn't control his sister. She really wasn't his sister anymore. She was the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and betrothed to Harry Potter, the son of their mortal enemy, Lord Voldemort. All he could do was watch as his former sister became what he had been raised to despise. He hoped that maybe one day he could get his sister back. Maybe they could even get Harry to come with her. But right now, all he could do was watch and wait, and comfort Hermoine Black when she needed it.

_February, the Second Task…._

Harry stood by the Black Lake and for the first time of his life, he was nervous. He stood on a dock ready for the challenge to start so that he could get to Ginny. She left to the Headmistress office the night before and had not returned and he knew that she would be waiting for him at the bottom of the lake. He hoped from one foot to the next waiting on the gong to sound so he could get her back. Harry stopped to breath. He pulled the gillyweed from the pouch on his suit and got ready to go. He watched as Bellatrix stood up. "Welcome all to the second task! Here, our contestants will have to swim down to retrieve what they would miss most from the merpeople! They have one hour to complete the challenge without the penalty! If you fail to retrieve your object, then they stay down there!" Harry suppressed a shudder. He knew he was going to succeed. He wasn't so sure about Delacour. She had a frightened look on her face. He shrugged. Ginny was his number one priority and that's what he was focused on. When the gong sounded, Harry forced the gillyweed down his throat and leapt into the cold water. As he felt the gills form and his hands and feet become webbed, he swam faster toward the center and down until he came to three poles. He looked at the people the champions would miss most. Ginny was obviously his. He didn't recognize the other two. He thought the younger girl looked kind of like Fluer. _That must be her younger sister._ He shook his head and went to Ginny. He cut her ropes and held her closely to him as he swam to the surface. He passed Krum who was half transfigured into a shark, and Fluer who had cast the bubble head charm on herself. He nearly snorted. _How uncreative._

Minutes later, Harry burst to the surface first and swam to the dock, gently setting Ginny on it as he felt the gillyweed wear off so he leapt onto the dock after her. Madam Pomfrey bustled over to check them over, during which, Ginny woke up and hugged Harry's neck as Krum came up with some girl from Ravenclaw. Several minutes later, past the time limit, Fluer broke the water sobbing, with her sister in her arms, struggling to the dock. Ginny looked on in disgust. "I'm glad the girl is ok, but Fluer knew this was dangerous. If you knew you couldn't take it, then why even put your name in?" Harry shrugged. "I don't think Fluer knew that her sister would become part of the challenge Gin. But I knew that Delacour didn't have what it took anyway. She got lucky that Krum was a klutz in the first challenge. This time, she wasn't so lucky." Ginny nodded as Bellatrix got up to read the scores. Harry came in first with the fastest time in the history of the tournament. "Were you in a hurry to see me Potter?" Ginny teased with a grin though her cheeks were tinged with pink. Harry nodded sincerely. "I certainly was my love." Krum came next with Delacour in last with points docked because she finished outside of the time limit.

Later on, the Slytherins celebrated in the Common Room Harry's victory. Butterbeer was served as was food. Harry sat in an armchair with Ginny in his lap, arms around his neck, looking amusedly at the party going on in front of them. "Well Gin, I must say, Draco knows how to throw a party, especially when it's not wanted by its subject." Ginny giggled. "Oh now Mr. Potter you know you like the attention." Harry snorted. "I hate attention. I hate when people look at me and whisper about me. I'm just ready for the final challenge." Ginny kissed her fiancé. "Relax my love, the third task isn't until May, so you might as well enjoy the fun while it lasts. Harry just nodded as his lips claimed Ginny's once more, becoming oblivious to the party going on around them.

**Man that one was starting to get a little long. I'm satisfied with it so far I just hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Anyway, I hope you don't mind me killing Rita Skeeter off. I certainly enjoyed doing it as bad as that sounds. Harry can't have all the fun right? Ginny has to get in on it as well. Obviously I changed some things up when it comes to the second task as it pertains to the rules. Obviously with Voldemort and his goons running things, there's going to be much more danger involved. I didn't really want to kill off Fluer's sister. I thought about it but ultimately I decided to only have one death. I'm not entirely sure what to do with Amelia but I hated how Sirius never did find love in the books so I may not kill her off. I'm not 100% sure yet though. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter! Remember to send me a PM or a review with any suggestions, questions, or criticisms you may have! Your involvement motivates me and gives me ideas. Thanks and enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I read somewhere that Sir Ian McKellen was originally asked to play Dumbledore in the Harry Potter movies instead of Richard Harris but turned it down. Man that would have been awesome, kind of funny too considering he also played Gandalf in the Lord of the Rings movies and now the Hobbit movies as well. I could see it now. "You shall not pass…..the exam!" Lol. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and as always I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 8**

Harry sighed in content as he lay on the couch in the Slytherin Common Room with his head in Ginny's lap. He had always appreciated the fact that Ginny never wore any perfume to cover up her natural scent, a flowery smell that he could pick out from a crowd. He also rather enjoyed it when she ran her hand through his hair so at the moment, he had a content smile on his face as she ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp while he lay in her lap. That contentment was destroyed when Crabbe and Goyle came stumbling in. "Professor Snape wants to see you Harry."

Harry sighed in annoyance. Severus Snape had taken to calling upon him at all sorts of odd hours in the several weeks following the second task. It was now April and with less than a month until the final challenge, Harry hated to be interrupted in whatever he was doing. He liked Snape well enough, but he was getting on Harry's nerves. He reluctantly stood up to go as he gave Ginny one last look that conveyed every bit of his annoyance which only made her smile. _He's so sexy when he's pissed._ She glanced at Crabbe and Goyle who stumbled out of Harry's way as he made his way out. _Hmm, I bet it'd be fun watching him torment those two buffoons, but Harry hates being manipulated. _She sighed but grinned. _They've pissed him off before so there's no doubt they'll do it again. _

Minutes later, Harry made his way to the office of his Head of House and knocked. "Enter." Harry walked in to find Severus Snape sitting in his chair at his desk, reading a book. "Ah Harry, you've come."

Harry arched a brow. "When my Head of House calls for me then it is only right for me to find out what he wants."

Snape arched his own brow before waving his hand. "Let us dismiss the formalities I've known you since you were a baby Harry, just Severus is fine." Harry had to smile at that, Severus only forced the students he hated, which was almost everyone, to call him Professor or Head of House. Harry, Ginny, and Draco were the only students allowed to call him by his first name.

"So what do you need of me Severus?"

Snape reached down and pulled a package from his desk and placed it on its surface. "I've been meaning to get this to you for years now but Dumbledore hasn't wanted to let it go. It belonged to your father so it's only right that you get it."

Harry was surprised, indeed to say that he was surprised would be an understatement. He knew that Severus Snape and James Potter had hated each other with a fiery passion and had in fact, fought over Harry's mum Lily on more than one occasion. Harry was quite glad that James had won out because he rather liked his looks and shuddered to think of looking anything like Snape.

He held the package in his hand gently, unwrapping it slowly to reveal a shimmering cloak. His breath caught as he put it on to find that his body had disappeared. He took it off and held it in front of him. "It's an invisibility cloak! But these are so rare and for this thing to be as old as you suggest the charm hasn't worn off."

Severus shook his head. "Dumbledore figures it is one of the Deathly Hallows, it's the only way that the cloak still works like new the way it does, and it even keeps people from hearing you when you're under it." Harry was in awe. "So I take it that you like it?"

Harry could only nod. "Thank you! I don't have anything of my parents. I know they were traitors-" He thought he saw Severus flinch and filed that away for later. "-but they were still my parents and to have anything of theirs is…gratifying." Severus nodded in understanding. In truth, Severus didn't understand, his father had beaten him as a child while his mother sat and watched so he had always hated his parents.

"So how did you convince the old fool to let me have it?" Harry loved the cloak but he was curious. He knew Snape was a spy for the Dark Lord and while he didn't think Snape would betray them, he knew that Snape had had a thing for his mother Lily so it wasn't a stretch to see why he might betray the Dark Lord to get revenge for Lily's death.

Snape paused before answering. "I told him that it was only right that you have it and that the Dark Lord has been pushing for me to acquire it to give to you for some time now. The old fool bought it."

Harry nodded, satisfied with that answer as he turned to leave. "Well, thank you Severus, I shall make good use of this."

Harry walked back to the common room to find both Crabbe and Goyle on the floor screaming while large bat wings beat their faces bloody. Harry looked to see and enraged Ginny pointing her wand at them. "That'll teach you to make leering jokes at me you perverted sasquatches!"

Harry could fell the pride for his fiancé grow and the love he felt for her –_Did she say they made leering jokes?_ His eyes narrowed at the two boys as he felt his anger rise to the surface. "I can't leave you two idiots alone for ten minutes and you're already doing something that pisses me off!" Harry roared at them. _"Crucio!" _Crabbe and Goyle screamed in agony as the two curses worked together.

While they screamed, Ginny's face brightened while she looked at Harry, keeping the curse going. "So Harry, what did Severus want?"

Harry's face also cleared but he too kept his curse going. "He gave me my father's old invisibility cloak. He was able to get it from Dumbledore."

Ginny looked thoughtful. "But I thought those charms wore off over time?"

Harry shrugged. "The old codger figures it's a deathly hallow, Death's own cloak."

Ginny's eyes brighten mischievously before growing irritated with the screams. "Will you two babies shut up?" With a wave of her wand she silenced them while they writhed in agony. Harry grinned at her. "Harry, imagine the things we could do with that cloak! If that's Death's cloak then we'll not only be invisible, but silent! Oh yes the pranks we could pull are innumerous!" Harry could only grin at her thinking. "Oh yes we are going to have loads of fun with this!"

Harry laughed. "Plus there are the possibilities during the third task."

Ginny nodded with a smile. "You'll win the tournament for sure!"

_12 Grimmauld Place…._

Albus paced back and forth waiting on some word from Severus that he had been successful in giving Harry his father's invisibility cloak.

As he paced, Sirius and Amelia Black walked in. "Did it work?"

Albus shrugged. "I haven't heard yet. I want to assume but I don't want to assume."

Amelia nodded. "It's never good to assume Albus. The muggles have a saying. To assume is to make an arse out of you and me." Albus couldn't help but smile at that.

Suddenly, the floo flared to life and Severus Snape stepped through. "I don't have a lot of time Albus but to be frank, Harry has it."

Albus nodded, a relieved smile on his face. "Thank you Severus, now you need to get back before you're missed." Severus nodded and said his goodbyes before stepping back through the floo. Albus sighed in relief. Everything was going according to plan. As he sat down in the armchair, Amelia looked at him curiously.

"Albus why do you care so much? I understand this is James and Lily's son we're talking about here, but if he's as nasty as Severus says, why bother? Don't get mad Sirius, but what makes you two think that they want redemption?"

Albus smiled at the woman. "My dear Amelia, don't we all deserve a second chance? Harry was raised to believe his parents to be traitors and all he has ever known is the way of Lord Voldemort. But I believe if we show him kindness, then maybe, just maybe, they can be saved."  
Amelia frowned. "They?"

Albus nodded sagely. "Indeed, I have a feeling that if Harry comes to us, then young Ginny is soon to follow. Even though her parents did a horrible thing, if we show her that not all of us think so little of their lives, then she too may be swayed. Those two have so much love for each other that I just cannot imagine two beings capable of such powerful love to be as evil as you may believe."

Amelia nodded deep in thought. "How do you know this Albus?"

Albus thought of what to say. "I observed them in the form of a beggar at King's Cross the year Ginny started at Hogwarts. They cared about each other so deeply. It gave me hope, hope that I haven't felt in years." Amelia had a small smile on her face as she too, dared to hope.

_Hogwarts the day of the Third Task….._

Harry had a grin on his face as he walked towards what was once the quidditch pitch. He could care less that there was a large maze on it. He was looking forward to the challenge as he loved mazes. There was one at Lestrange Manor that he and Ginny used to run as children. It changed daily so it was always a challenge. He gave Ginny one last parting kiss before making his way to the other champions. He touched the necklace that held the ring that he'd wear after Ginny's fourteenth birthday when they got married. He always felt close to Ginny. There were times when he could feel the emotions that ran through her. He hadn't had any doubts about Ginny's level of affection for him in years since he began to feel these emotions. And these instances had been getting more frequent over the last year although he never acknowledged them. He wondered what it meant, if she could feel his emotions sometimes. He shrugged, she probably could but like him, didn't want to say anything until she knew more about it. He came out of his thoughts as he came to where they would exit into the maze. There were three entrances and they each had their own.

Harry stood in front of his, waiting for the show to get under way. He absently patted his pocket where his invisibility cloak sat ready for use. Finally he heard Bellatrix explain the rules of the maze as well as frighten the students with whatever dangers lurked inside. Finally the whistle blew and he was off. As he wandered through he pulled his invisibility cloak out and wrapped himself up in it. He grinned as he took out a piece of parchment from his cloak and muttered a phrase. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Suddenly the blank piece of parchment became a map. He had found the marauders map in Filtch's office. While it had been a blank piece of parchment then, he could feel the magic imbedded in it. After several days trying to figure out how to use it, he had accidently cut himself and a drop of his blood fell on it, activating the map and showing it all its secrets. It welcomed him as the son of Prongs whom Harry figured must have been his dad. It told him the password as Harry didn't really want to cut himself every time he wanted to use it. He had no idea who Padfoot and Moony were but he knew exactly who Wormtail was, Peter Pettigrew. Harry resolved to ask Peter about it later.

Harry looked at the map to see Krum and Delacour running through the maze but were no closer to the center than he was. Harry had added a few other charms to the map. As well as making it fire resistant, he also made it to where he could see the location of every creature on the grounds so that made the map useful plus it showed the maze and where the center was. Quickly memorizing the path to the center as well as every creature on it, he muttered a quick "Mischief managed" and stowed the map away, rushing forward. After a few minutes of running he ran into an acromantula and disposed of it quickly, taking advantage of the fact that it couldn't see him. A few minutes later, he ran into a centaur and after a quick fight, he finished it off.

About twenty minutes later he saw the trophy but in his way was none other than a sphinx. He thought to creep around it but was foiled. "Come out traveler, I can see you." Harry cursed. Not even Death could fool a sphinx. He unveiled himself and shoved his cloak back into his pocket awaiting the riddle. After a moment, the creature spoke.

"The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?"

Harry thought for a moment before answering. "It's a coffin." The sphinx grinned, flashing its sharp teeth before stepping aside.

Harry walked forward cautiously, looking for his fellow contestants. When he was a few feet from the trophy he ducked to avoid a stunner. "Not so fast Potter!" Harry rolled to his feet and fired a stunner at Krum, who had to dodge his and Fluer's stunner. Harry fired off several stunners in succession before growing tired of the dance. He hit Krum with a sectumsempra, causing deep gashes to appear on Krum's body causing him to collapse. He then shot three stunners at Fluer. She dodged the first two but the third hit her square in the chest, knocking her unconscious.

Harry snorted as he shot up red sparks to signify that two were out. He then reached forward and grabbed the trophy. _Oh bloody hell_. He felt the pulling sensation at his naval and he was gone.

_In the stands…._

Ginny was apprehensive and ready for the tournament to end. She had full faith in Harry's skills but the tournament had proven dangerous and she didn't want to lose Harry. She bit her lip when she saw the sparks but knew a moment later that it wasn't him by the reief she could feel coming from him. She smiled before frowning when she caught his confusion and the comprehension. Then something happened that she'd never dreamed of. _Oh bloody hell. _Her eyes widened. That had never happened before. She had been able to sense his emotions since the year before but she had never heard thoughts before. _Oh Harry I wonder what's wrong._

_Gin?_

Her eyes widened considerably at that point. _H-harry? You can hear my thoughts?_

_And you can hear mine. This is new._

_I'd say. I thought it was just me._

_So did I. So what's wrong?_

_The trophy was a damned portkey. I'm outside of what looks like the remains of an old house. Wait a second! I recognize this place from pictures in the Prophet. This is the Burrow where the Weasleys used to live. This is where you were born Gin!_

Ginny was shell-shocked by this point. Who would set up a portkey to take Harry to the Burrow?

_I was wondering the same thing. Go tell your Mum and see what she says._

"Ginny what's wrong?" Ginny looked up to see Bellatrix looking at her in concern.

She shook her head. "Harry's not in the maze anymore." The shocked look that came upon the headmistress' face would've been funny any other time. "I can- well we can talk to each other telepathically. He said the trophy was a portkey. He's currently at the Burrow, where my former family used to live." If Bellatrix's face registered anymore shock it'd break. She actually wasn't surprised by the telepathy part. She had known for a while that their bond was powerful, powerful enough to bond their souls. Her master called it a soul bond and had said that when it activated, Harry and Ginny would truly be a force to be reckoned with.

What did surprise her however, was the fact that the trophy was a portkey. Who could have- "Severus! He's the one that placed the trophy into the maze!" She turned to see the Dark Lord behind her.

"What's going on Bellatrix?"

"My Lord, the trophy was a portkey and it took Harry to the Burrow!" Voldemort's face contorted into a mask of fury. He turned to see that he couldn't find Snape.

"He has gone! Of course I should have known that he would betray me for Dumbledore!" He turned to Ginny. "Use your ring to locate him and go to him. If I know that old fool then he's already there. Help Harry until we get there." Ginny nodded before focusing on her fiance's location before the power of the ring teleported her to Harry.

_The Burrow…._

Harry wandered into the ruins of the old building, wondering why he had been brought there. Suddenly a flash of red light hit him in the chest and he was on the floor. "That was only a mild stunner boy! Move again and it'll be much stronger!"

Harry glared at the source of the spell. "Weasley." He spat the name. "Of course you'd be behind this!"

"Actually Harry, I'm the one who brought you here although I did have help." Albus Dumbledore stepped into the light and frowned at Molly. "Was that really necessary Molly? A simple disarming spell would have sufficed."

"Ha! And let him stand? I don't think so!"

Harry frowned as Gini moved over his chest, cooling the bruise where the stunner had hit. Mild stunner his arse. Suddenly the air shifted and Ginny was standing in front of him, wand aimed at her mother. "Back away from him!" And with that he was on his feet, wand back in hand and aimed at Dumbledore.

**I know, I know a soul bond is so clichéd in Harry Potter stories but it's a concept that really captures my imagination. I originally hadn't planned on one but it makes sense for the story right now. Plus it'll make them a more formidable team in the future. Snape's betrayal has been uncovered! I'm sure he'll find a way out of it! He's good at that. I hope you guys don't mind the cliffy but I figured that was the perfect spot to end the chapter. I look forward to writing the standoff as well as the ensuing dialogue. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! If you have any comments, compliments, questions, concerns, or suggestions, feel free to PM or leave a review and I'll get back to you! I'm trying to interact more with the reader from now on. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter as well as the rest of your week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I'm certainly glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Hopefully you guys will enjoy this one as well. And yes…there will be a death….maybe two. We'll see where it takes me! Enjoy the chapter and as ALWAYS, I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 9**

Harry glared at Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley, noticing that the old man hadn't even drawn his wand. Was he crazy? "Molly, please drop your wand I want to have a peaceful discussion." Molly looked flabbergasted that Albus would even ask her to do that. Albus just sighed and drew his wand so fast that no one had any time to react and with a wave he disarmed all three of them and pocketed all four wands. "Do not worry, you will get your wands back, I simply want to talk and nothing more."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the old man. "Alright then, what do you want to talk about?"

Albus smiled serenely. "In a moment, I'm waiting for a couple of more people to get here." A moment later, several pops sounded from behind Albus and in walked Sirius Black along with the three oldest Weasley brothers and their father.

Sirius grunted. "Sorry Albus, they wouldn't take no for an answer." Albus nodded although he looked wary of the Weasleys being there.

"Don't worry we won't try anything. Hell, I just wanted to see my sister again." Bill glared at his parents while Percy just looked annoyed at his brother.

Albus nodded with a twinkle in his eye. "I understand your desire Bill, let us be civil in our discussions." Bill nodded at looked at Ginny apologetically.

Ginny continued to glare at her mother but felt herself hating Bill less than she had before while Harry looked curiously around the room. "So what do you want to talk about Albus, let's not waste time."

Albus nodded. "Indeed there is no more time to waste. I wanted to ask how much you know about your parents, Harry."

Harry frowned. "I know they were traitors to the Dark Lord's cause. I've been told that they gave me up to save themselves but I've always wondered about the truth to that." Ginny felt shocked. She had always wondered if Harry ever really believed that about his parents. _Do you think that what you've been told is untrue?_

Harry shrugged. _I've always wondered about it. I know absolutely nothing about my parents but I've had dreams and I know you've seen them recently. The woman screaming, the cold laugh and the green flash. She always screams 'No, not Harry' and that leads me to believe that is my mother. Why would someone begging to save my life so willingly give me up to save her own? It just never made sense but I know that what your family did to you actually happened so I can't be angry at them for telling me that because it kept me with you. I know how much it hurt you that your family gave you up and I'd rather stay and help you and be with you than to be angry about a lie. I'll confront the Dark Lord about it eventually but neither of us are strong enough to take him on and he has been good to us. If he had been abusive it'd be different but he hasn't. _

Ginny could only smile at that, leaving everyone else but Dumbledore looking confused at the mental conversation. Molly wasn't having it. "What are you two smiling about?!"

Albus sighed. Molly could be extremely blind when it suited her, which seemed to be most of the time. He could feel the bond that the two children shared. "They are bonded Molly. I told you that they were extremely close. Of course I don't read auras but I can feel the bond between them."

Ginny and Harry looked shocked that Dumbledore knew about the bond. Harry's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about bonds?"

Albus smiled. "I know friends who are soul bonded. The Flamels are the last recorded couple to be soul bonded so I know quite a bit about it. I could tell that you two would be bonded when I first saw the two of you at King's Cross in the guise of a common beggar."

Harry looked curiously at the old man. "I thought I felt magic in you. I thought I was crazy but now I know different." Harry shook his head. "So how did you know we'd end up bonded?"

Albus had that familiar twinkle in his eyes. "It comes down to love dear boy. The two of you have a strong level of love for one another. When you have two strong magical people with such compatible souls it's bound to happen but it doesn't happen often because the conditions must be right. The two people must rely on each other on an emotional level that they share with no one else. The conditions were there so it happened. It may also explain why the two of you are so open to other levels of magic that others are not. You both are parselmouths and you share the same talents in potions, transfiguration, charms, arithmancy, the darks arts regretfully, and other subjects. I have also been told that you two are quite proficient in blood magic when it suits you and even the rare ability to use parselmagic, something Voldemort isn't even proficient in." Albus noted the frowns at the mention of the Dark Lord's name though they did not flinch. _They don't fear him._

Harry smiled. "You forget about our abilities in legilimens and occlumens. I'm shocked that Snape didn't tell you that considering that he's the one that arranged this meeting." Albus looked shocked. "So Black, my godfather, its true then that Pettigrew is the one that betrayed my parents to him. I'll make sure he pays for that. Betrayal always leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. And don't worry, Ginny and I will handle ourselves, we don't need your help."

Percy had heard enough. "Listen here you brat! Who do you think you are to talk down to us! You weren't there! You didn't stand there with Bellatrix Lestrange and her group of deatheaters pointing their wands at us! What would you have done? Ginerva wasn't worth keeping so of course we'd offer her up its only right."

"Mr. Weasley I must insist that you be silent!" Albus began to panic, he looked at Harry and saw a red glint in his eyes. He saw that rage rise up while Ginny's face was contorted in a mixture of pain and rage.

"How dare you talk to Harry like that. You think that just because you're 'on the side of the light' that means you're better than us? Is that what you think Percy? No, here's what I think. I think you're nothing but a sycophantic prat and you know what else, if you think I'm so worthless then why are you even here? You or mother for that matter. Bill and Charlie are the only ones who seem to think that I'm worth something. But you know something Percy, I have a family who thinks I'm worth something. Bellatrix has done nothing but treat me like one of their own and Harry has been the best future husband a girl could ever ask for. If you think for one second that I'm going to go back with you and take your crap then you've got another thing coming!" Suddenly, Ginny thrust out her hand and her wand flew into her hand and a jet of green light flew out and struck Percy Weasley right in the chest.

Albus was in shock. He had not been prepared for Ginny to use wandless magic, let alone to use it to summon her wand to kill her own brother. _Sadly enough, he brought it upon himself._ And then he felt Harry's wand leave his pocket and fly into Harry's outstretched hand as he pointed it at a screaming Molly. "Can I kill her Gin?"

Albus could feel the rage dripping off of him as Molly screamed profanities at her daughter but Ginny just smiled. "No Harry. Let her watch her precious ones die first. She and my dear father will be the last to die."

Harry grinned. "I like the way you think Gin."

Sirius looked sad. "I'm sorry Harry, I failed you." Harry frowned but there was no malice there.

"No you didn't. You didn't betray my family, you didn't betray me. You didn't know that Peter was the traitor so I can't blame you. Do you have a picture of them?" Harry looked vulnerable which shocked Dumbledore.

Sirius nodded and pulled out a photo and handed it to Harry. "Here you go. That's your mum and dad with you in their arms. You two remind me so much of them it hurts."

Harry shakily looked at the picture. "Thank you Sirius. Tell my god sister that I mean no harm. She'd be brilliant if she didn't hang out with that prat Ron."

"Don't you dare bad mouth my son like that! He's better than the two of you combined!"

Harry had to bite down his anger as he gently grabbed Ginny's arm. "Come on Gin, we need to go back."

Ginny nodded before giving her family one last scathing look, she grabbed Harry's hand and they apparated back to school.

Albus sighed. "That went better than expected. Well done Sirius."

Molly seethed. "Are you mad Albus! She murdered my son!"

"I am just as shocked as you but he antagonized her first. He was asking for it, no matter how wrong it may be. War has casualties. I am as saddened by Mr. Weasley's death as you are Molly but we mustn't dwell on it for long."

Molly just sobbed while Arthur just nodded dumbly. He had just watched his son die and had done nothing to stop it. He could feel his own anger come forth. _You will pay for this Ginerva, you and that monster Harry Potter. You'll both pay._

_Hogwarts…._

Harry and Ginny apparated back into Hogsmeade to find Bellatrix pacing in front of an amused Voldemort who nodded when he saw them. "How did it go?"

Before Harry could answer he and Ginny were enveloped in a strong hug from Bellatrix. "You two took your bloody time about getting back! What the hell happened!?"

Harry struggled to breathe as he spoke. "Dumbledore was there, he took our wands. He said he wanted to talk to us and we knew that it'd take a few minutes to build up the power to use wandless magic so we entertained the old fool."

Belliatrix let them go, satisfied for the moment. It was the Dark Lord who spoke next. "Was there anyone else there?"

Harry nodded. "Just the Weasleys that aren't in school and their parents. Ginny killed one of the brothers, Percy I believe his name was." Ginny nodded fiercely causing Bellatrix to smile.

"Was there anyone else there Harry?" Harry could feel the slight prodding from Voldemort's occlumens but showed no signs as he stowed away any mention of his god father behind the mental barriers while Ginny quickly did the same. "No sir there wasn't."

The Dark lord nodded, placated for now. "Very well, go on back to the castle I'm sure you two are exhausted and starving." The two of them nodded fervently. They were in fact, rather hungry.

Hours later after the hoopla surrounding the last task had died down, Harry and Ginny sat in what was known as the Room of Requirement talking. Harry had his head in Ginny's lap while Ginny played with his hair. "So why didn't you tell them about Black?"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "He didn't seem like someone who liked the Weasleys very much. He certainly didn't seem very judgmental of us. I certainly learned a lot about my parents. The funny part is that he knew I was going through his mind and he just opened it up to me, like he trusts me. He even let me see some very interesting piece of information about his dear daughter Hermoine. She's actually not his daughter." Ginny stopped stroking his hair in surprise. "Yepp. She's adopted from a muggle couple that was sentenced to die. She's a mudblood."

Ginny was indeed surprised. "That does indeed surprise me. Why not turn her in?"

Harry shrugged. "She's not a bad person and besides, she's kept your prat brother Ron out of our hair. He fancies her pretty hard. Remember he took her to the Ball? Since that incident on the train my first year, he hasn't been much of a problem although pranking him has been a highlight."

Ginny snorted. "Now look who's becoming a big softie."

Harry grinned. "I know one part of me that isn't so soft."

Ginny blushed and hit him lightly on the head. "Prat." But Harry just laughed.

"You know you like it!" He grinned as her blush deepened but there was a grin on her face.

"Maybe I do." She reached down and grabbed him by his bits causing the grin to disappear and his face to blush crimson as she massaged him. "You're right Harry, there's nothing soft here." Harry was quite incoherent by this point as she unzipped his trousers and pulled out his cock. She moved her hand up and down earning a pleased grunt from Harry as she saw the unbridled lust in his eyes. She grinned. "I better be the only girl that ever does this to you Potter." She leaned down and took him into her mouth, pleased with the gasp she got from him.

"Oh God yes Ginny!"

She sat up. "I think we're far too clothed don't you think?" Harry could only nod at this point.

_Headmistress Office…._

"Do you think he knows more than he's telling?" Bellatrix asked her master.

Voldemort frowned. "It's…possible, but if he did why he wouldn't have just left with them? Of course if he thought that coming back was best for Ginny then he would. He probably knows the truth by now but won't act on it because it's not what's best for her. Remember, what we told her was the truth and if Harry knows that by now then he'll do whatever it takes to make sure that she is well. She wouldn't do well staying around her mother and Harry certainly wouldn't allow himself to be separated from her, especially since they'll be married over the summer. He loves that girl dearly."

Bellatrix nodded, relieved. "So what now my Lord?"

Voldemort thought hard. "We'll keep an eye on them for now but I don't think there will be any problems."

Bellatrix nodded, satisfied.

_Grimmauld place….._

Sirius watched the scene in front of him with mixed feelings. While he never liked to see someone die, the Weasley boy had been asking for it by antagonizing Ginny. He watched while they cried over their fallen son. He didn't really know what to tell them so he walked into the sitting room with Albus to wait on his wife. Two hours later, Amelia stepped through the floo, a smile on her face. "It's done, my last day as a ministry employee." Sirius nodded and with a heavy heart, told her about the events of the day. She frowned. "I heard about it at the ministry, Lucius was in a rage trying to figure out what happened. Severus barely escaped. No one knows where he went. I hope him blowing his cover wasn't wasted Albus."

Albus nodded. "Indeed I think it went well except for the loss of Percy. The seeds have been planted. Now on to happier news. I hear the Black family is expanding."

Sirius grinned. "Just found out Albus! That's why I had to make Amelia leave the ministry."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "People were starting to get suspicious anyway so it's best that I cut ties with them. I just hope that this baby doesn't end up like the last one." She bit her lip as Sirius encircled her into his arms.

"Everything will be fine love. It'll work out the way it's supposed to."

She smiled at him and they kissed. "I sure as hell hope so."

_Hogwarts…_

"Oh God Harry!" Ginny lay panting as Harry disengaged his mouth from her vaginal area and lay next to her.

"Well I had to repay the favor Gin." He had a grin plastered onto his face while Ginny panted, a sheen of sweat covering her body.

"Well I'm certainly not complaining about it Harry." She grinned at him as she came down from her orgasmic high. "I can't wait until we're married so that we can go all the way. Remind me why we're waiting that long."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure, something about making it special to consummate the marriage."

Ginny snorted. "That's you being all honorable and noble isn't it?"

Harry laughed. "Maybe. But it's only three more months, then we can do whatever we want."

Ginny smiled. "I can hardly wait that long. Any thoughts as to where we'll live? Mum says that once we're married we can live wherever we want."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, my parents owned a manor that's been in the Potter family for generations. Once we're married we'll have full access to the Potter family vault and I will be able to retrieve the deed. We could live there."

Ginny squealed in delight. "I can't wait to live on our own! No more deatheaters looking at me all the time! Which reminds me we'll need a strong fidelius charm to keep people from knowing where we live. I don't want any unannounced visitors."  
Harry nodded in agreement. "Indeed but the only thing I'll miss is torturing deatheaters for looking at you, of course I'll still be able to do it whenever we go for meetings so I guess it'll be nice not having to do it every day. The question is, do we go back to school?"

Ginny nodded. "I think we do. Mum said I can sit my OWLs next year and be done with my NEWTs by the end of my sixth year that way I'll be done the same time as you."

Harry grinned. "That'd be brilliant Gin! I won't have to wait a year! Three more years and we'll be done with this place. I can hardly wait! But in the meantime, we'll enjoy each other until then. And until we're married, we'll just keep playing like we did tonight." Harry had a lustful grin on his face.

Ginny grinned in return. "I look forward to each and every play time."

_Gryffindor Common Room…._

Ron sat on the couch leaning on Hermoine as she held him while tears ran down his face. The twins sat on the other sofa looking solemn. "Percy was a right git but I didn't want him to die."

Hermoine nodded. "I know love but there's nothing we can do now." She had tears in her own eyes. She hated to see her boyfriend in such turmoil.

The twins nodded. "After what Sirius told us can you really blame Ginny –

"For what she did?"

"He said some really-

"Nasty things to her."

Ron shook his head. "I guess not. Do you think it's true, what he said about them giving Ginny up to save their lives?"

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "Whenever we look at Dad-

"He looks sort of-

"Guilty whenever the subject arises so-

"I reckon that it might-

"Be true."

Ron nodded. "And all they could talk about is how nasty she's become. If what Percy said is true then can you really blame her for being that way? When it comes down to it, Harry's been good to her that I can tell, better than we have been."

The twins nodded and frowned before looking at each other. "Do you think we should tell them George?" "I reckon it couldn't hurt Fred." They shrugged and looked at a confused Ron and Hermoine. "When we came back from McGonagall's office after Sirius told us what happened, we were stopped by Potter and he gave us something." Fred pulled out a large bag filled with galleons. "He said to use it to start our own joke shop and that he wouldn't take no for an answer. We've talked about starting our own joke shop for years but we never dreamed the means would just fall into our laps like this. We tried to refuse it but he threatened to curse us if we tried so we just left it at that. He said he had more than enough money for him and Ginny and 5000 galleons that hadn't been his to start with could be used for something other than fattening up his purse."

Ron and Hermoine looked as shocked as the twins had felt at the time. "That was-" Hermoine fought to find the right words. "Really nice of him." She frowned as if to mutter such a thing was bitter. "I didn't think he had it in him."

Ron frowned. "Maybe he's not as bad as You-Know-Who, maybe there's some good in him and maybe in Ginny as well!"

The twins shook their heads. "I think you're being too optimistic brother-

"We can see your thought process-

"And we hate to say this-

"But because of mum and dad-

"Ginny will probably never-

"Ever be family again-

"And if she won't-

"Then you can bet your bits that-

"Harry won't either-

"But maybe you're right-

"About the good part-

"Just maybe."

Ron nodded, solemn once more before brightening a bit. "But there is hope yet."

The twins nodded while Hermoine smiled. "Yes Ron, there's always hope."

_Slytherin Common Room…._

Harry and Ginny lay cuddled together on the sofa watching the flames. "You know Harry, I'll never be able to forgive my parents, but maybe I can let go of my hatred for my brothers. Seeing Bill made me realize that they had no say in what happened to me. They were not at fault."

Harry nodded. "Maybe, but not yet, hexing them is too fun."

Ginny grinned and kissed him. "It was really nice what you did for the twins."

Harry shrugged but smiled. "They're really good pranksters so I'm interested in what a joke shop owned by them would look like."

Ginny nodded and smiled. "To another year then my love?"

Harry nodded. "Another year indeed lover."

**And there's chapter 9! I probably should have put a mature content warning in there somewhere but oh well! I know there was only one death in there but like I said in the beginning, I'll go where the writing takes me and the writing didn't have anyone else dying this chapter. But on a bright note, Amelia is pregnant! And I found a way to get her out of the ministry (More like it was suggested to me, thank you Dreaming Haven!)** **and it keeps her alive which was the main objective! Anyway, sorry there weren't any duels here but Dumbledore was in so much shock that not only could they do wandless magic, but Ginny killed her brother! Not that he wasn't asking for it but it shocked the old man. And Sirius was just trying to keep the peace considering that this was the first time he had been able to actually talk to his godson since Voldemort took him. A little unrealistic I know but it's my story lol. It's called fanfiction for a reason right? Right? Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to PM me or leave a review with any comments, questions, or concerns and I'll get back to you! I can't promise I'll be as quick with future chapters but I'll do my best. Enjoy the rest of the week and the weekend!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Hopefully you'll like this one as well. I've started this chapter on October 3, 2014 so we'll see how long it takes me to get this done. It took me about 3 days to get the last one done but this one will take longer but I will say I will never, ever rush a chapter because I firmly believe that it's better to take longer to write and make it a good chapter versus rushing it and making it a terrible chapter. Well anyway, here it is and as always I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 10**

"No! Stop please!" Amycus Carrow screamed as he writhed on the floor of Malfoy Manor. All eyes watched as Harry lazily tortured him, a look of glee in his eyes while Ginny rubbed his arm lovingly. Alecto Carrow sobbed silently while her brother was tortured. There was nothing she could do for him, the Dark Lord had even said that he was at Harry's mercy now. _Damn that boy! Damn you Potter!_

Suddenly, Harry looked right at her. "You had better watch yourself Alecto or you can join him." Alecto shivered, fear coursing through her body. She had forgotten about the boy being as good at legilimens as the Dark Lord himself.

She remembered how this had started. Amycus decided he wanted to give little Ginny a wedding present.

_Two Hours Earlier…._

"You can't be serious Amycus! If they find out, you will be a dead man!"

He shrugged and grinned. "Don't you worry abou' me sis. I'll be fine, the little whore won't know what hit her!" He grinned as he poured the vial into the pumpkin juice that Dobby had served for Ginny, who was on her way. What they had not known, is that Dobby was around the corner and heard them talking about what they were doing and was most distressed about it. So he ran quickly to warn Miss Ginny, who had always been kind to Dobby. Instead, he ran into the next best thing, Harry himself.

"Hello Dobby how are- what's wrong!?" He saw the look of horror on the elf's face. "Dobby please tell me what's wrong." Harry had always hated the way they treated Dobby, he had always found the elf to be a good conversationalist.

Dobby was shaking. "Oh Harry Potter sir! Dobby has done bad Dobby has! But Dobby couldn't help it sir! He's heard them talking bad about Miss Ginny! They talk of poison sir! Dobby saw the vial get poured into the pumpkin juice Dobby served! Oh sir you must stop them!" But Harry was already off and quickly got to the dining hall with Dobby not far behind.

He had made it just in time to see Ginny come in for breakfast. He saw Amycus Carrow standing close enough to the table to give him an idea. "Hold on love before you drink that." Ginny looked in surprise to see Harry but understood immediately when she saw the cold fury in his eyes as he gazed at Amycus. "Amycus, you look rather parched, have some pumpkin juice." Amycus stuttered and Ginny knew immediately that it was poisoned. She saw Dobby looking relieved and knew Dobby had alerted Harry immediately. She felt a rush of affection for the elf.

"N-n-no, no I'm fine it's all yours Ginny!" He looked a little pale as Harry picked up the goblet and sniffed it.

The rage reappeared in a heartbeat and Amycus felt his stomach drop. "Poison, really Amycus? Well, I think I know the perfect punishment for you." Amycus gulped at the evil look on his face.

_Present Time…._

Amycus gasped in relief as the curse was finally lifted. "T-thank you!"

Harry snorted as he glanced at the Dark Lord who nodded his consent. He saw Bellatrix grinning madly at what was about to happen. "Amycus Carrow, I have a gift of my own for you." Amycus froze in horror. He didn't like the sound of that at all. He rolled over to see Harry pointing his wand at him, a red gleam in his eye and he knew what was going to happen. He began to scream as Harry uttered the words. "_Sectumsempra_." The curse hit Amycus and gashes appeared all over his body and he screamed as his blood pooled ontot he floor while his innards tried to escape the gash in his stomach. Blood bubbled out of his mouth as he fell over, dead. He turned to Ginny for approval.

She grinned. "Well done love but I don't think Mr. Malfoy will like all that blood on his carpet."

Malfoy merely shrugged. "It can be cleaned Mrs. Weasley."

Ginny nodded her approval before turning to the Dark Lord. "My Lord, the elf mentioned another conspirator."

Voldemort was interested while Alecto felt a cold weight in her stomach. "Did he now? Elf, who else did you see?"

Dobby gulped as he stepped forward and raised a shaky finger to point to Alecto Carrow.

The cold weight dropped further as she stuttered her defense. "N-n-n-no I tried to stop him!"

Ginny was having none of it. "But you didn't did you bitch! You ran like a coward while your brother tried to murder me! I don't think you get away!" Alecto looked to see both Bellatrix and the Dark Lord grinning madly as Ginny whipped out her wand. _"Crucio!" _Alecto screamed in pain as the curse ripped through her grotesque body. "What do you think love? How long should I torture her for?"

Harry shrugged. "However long you feel like it Gin."

Ginny was only too happy to oblige and kept the curse going for what seemed like hours for Alecto until finally, the curse was lifted, only to be replaced with a strong blasting curse, blowing the top half of Alecto's body to smithereens.

Ginny sighed. "Well, that was fun while it lasted."

Harry snorted derisively. "It took long enough for them to try something. I was beginning to think they had lost their nerve."

Ginny laughed before Bellatrix cleared her throat, grinning herself. "Wormtail, clean up this mess."

Pettigrew looked indignant. "I don't take orders from you!"

Voldemort sighed in irritation. "Wormtail, clean up the bodies." Wormtail gaped for a moment before doing as he was bid.

Harry looked at the rat. _I'm going to kill him one day._

_I know love, and I'll be there when you do._

_12 Grimmauld Place…._

Sirius Black gazed at the Prophet in a mixture of relief and disdain. "I don't know Albus, should I be happy or sad that the Carrows are gone? They were horrible in school and I know they had a love for torture, especially of the young and helpless.

"I cannot tell you how you should feel. I can't say that I am too disappointed about their deaths. However Amycus' replacement may be merely trading one bad with another"

Sirius nodded. "Dolores Umbridge is just as bad from what Amelia tells me if not worse."

Albus looked solemn. "At this point, I'm just as worried about the students now as I was then. Even if Severus had not had to vacate his post, Dolores is a horrible woman and he would be no use."

Sirius frowned. "Speaking of Severus, where is he?"

Albus smiled sadly. "He is making sure he is not being tailed, he may end up here, and I hope you don't mind."

Sirius shrugged. "If I can put up with the Weasleys then it'll be great to have Severus here."

Albus beamed. "We are in your debt once more Sirius." Sirius grunted in mock irritation but one couldn't miss the smile on his face. "Now onto more serious matters, are you going to attend the wedding? Even though you're not a wanted criminal thanks to Harry and Ginny, it may not be a good idea."

Sirius frowned. "I was thinking of going as Padfoot in my animagus form. I know you disagree, but I just can't see myself not going to the wedding of the son of James Potter. That man was like my brother more so than Regulus was. No, I'll go whether I'm wanted or not. I wasn't there for James when he needed me, I'll damn sure be there for my Godson. He didn't rat me out so I take that as a good sign."

Albus sighed but nodded. "Very well then Sirius. He seemed to take to you quite nicely. But still, be careful."

Sirius grinned and nodded. "Oh you know me Albus, careful is my middle name."

Albus couldn't help but smile. "Yes, and so are the words troublemaker and noisemaker."

Sirius barked out a laugh at that.

_Malfoy Manor…._

"Have you ever heard of her Draco?" Ginny was curious about their new Dark Arts professor, Dolores Umbridge. She didn't have any experience with her but she knew that Lucius always told Draco these things.

The boy in question shrugged. "Father says she's a bit of a sycophant but she's loyal to the ministry and upholds our cause. He says that she's just a temporary solution until they find a more suitable candidate. I've met her once and I don't really like her myself. She looks like an overgrown toad and she has a shady and sneaky look about her. She may try to test Harry just to see if she can get under his skin because, no offense Harry, but you're notoriously short tempered."

Harry snorted. "Like I care, if she crosses me or Ginny I'll make sure she realizes just how short tempered I can be. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a sycophant that overstates their position. I'll show her how precarious her position is."

Ginny smiled fondly at her fiancé, soon to be husband in less than a month. "Don't worry love, I'm sure she's not that stupid, not that I'd mind seeing you put her in her place."

Draco could only roll his eyes at his friends. "So Ginny, who are the bridesmaids going to be?"

Ginny didn't even have to think about it. "Amy and Astoria. I assume you're Harry's best man?"

Draco nodded and clapped Harry on his shoulder. "Yepp, old Harry here asked me two weeks ago. I'm a little offended he didn't ask me earlier but I won't complain."

Harry shook his head. "Draco it seems like everything offends you."

Draco laughed. "No it doesn't, I just like to act like it does."

Ginny cackled and Harry just rolled his eyes.

_Two Weeks before the Wedding, Godric's Hollow…._

A pop was heard just outside of Godric's Hollow. Minutes later, two teenagers could be seen walking towards the house at the end of the street. They wore cloaks with hoods over their heads, their faces hidden. The muggles all looked at them fearfully, wondering who they were. Over the years, strange people in cloaks had terrorized the muggle world using strange wooden sticks. What they could do could only be explained with magic which baffled the muggles. They had always thought that magic wasn't real. But over the years since the house at the end of the street had been attacked, things had gotten worse as these people in cloaks with wooden sticks or 'wands' as they had heard the cloaked people refer to them as, attacked more and more cities and muggle establishments. The muggles shuddered as they quickly closed their windows, hoping that this wasn't another attack.

It was in fact, not another attack. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley (soon to be Potter) were walking toward the old cottage home of the Potters at the end of Godric's Hollow. As Harry pushed open the door, his breathing hitched. He felt the tears threaten to fall as he surveyed the room. He felt the comforting hand of his fiancé on his arm and he immediately calmed down. He calmed his breathing but the emotion was still there. He slowly walked around the room, picking up different objects like photographs. He choked again as he saw a photo of him as a baby being held by the smiling couple that were his parents. After the Dark Lord's victory, the house was left standing as it was so as to signify the victory. Everything was left alone by order of Voldemort.

"How could anyone believe that they'd give me up Gin? Looking at this picture, I just can't believe it?" Harry started choking up again.

"Oh Harry." Ginny hugged him from behind. "They look like they were wonderful people."

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry Gin, I know your parents were horrible, I hope I'm not rubbing it in."

Ginny shook her head vigorously. "No Harry. It's not your fault you were lied to. I love you Harry and I am happy for you and I'm sorry you lost your parents."

Harry turned in her arms to face her. He took her face in his hands and looked at her fiercely. "No Gin! I do not regret what's happened! If he had not targeted my family then we wouldn't be together. Everything happens for a reason love and I believe that Voldemort deciding to take me was the best thing that could've happened. We grew up together because of it and I've loved you for years now. I am happy for the way this happened because considering the alternative, I'm extremely happy with the way my life has turned out and it all leads to you my love." Ginny now had watery eyes and a smile on her face as Harry kissed her.

"Well isn't this lovely?" Harry and Ginny quickly separated, wands in hand, turn to find Sirius Black grinning at them. The couple snorted, pocketing their wands and fought back blushes, causing Sirius to bark in laughter. "Just like James and Lily when they first got together in our seventh year. It was a cute thing to see and I see that in the two of you. It brings back wonderful memories."

Sirius looked wistfully which caused the couple to snort. "What are you doing here Sirius? How did you know we were here?"

Black grinned. "Well I come here all the time to look around and it brings back good memories. It helps to that I have a charm in place to tell me when a Potter comes here. Now I was at first baffled as to why it told me that two Potters were here but I just chalked that up to your bond." He had a rather satisfied grin on his face.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "I shouldn't be surprised but I am."

Sirius grinned while Ginny rolled her eyes. "What do you want you old hound?"

Sirius' grin faded. "Is it true what they say about the Carrows?"

Harry nodded fiercely. "They tried to poison Ginny so they got exactly what they deserve."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully. "I guess they did. Well I guess it's on now to what I really came here for, to show you something. Follow me."

He led the two teens further back into the house to a door which opened to a flight of stairs which led to the basement. Inside, he pulled to boxes down from a shelf and placed them in front of Harry. "Your parents wanted me to give these to you if anything ever happened to them."

Harry swallowed as he opened the first box which had 'Lily' written on it. He gasped at what he had found. "They're journals!"

Sirius nodded. "Your mother and father felt that if something happened to them, then you should have something to remember them by."

Ginny had a smile on her face as she rubbed Harry's back. She liked to see Harry happy. Sirius cleared his throat and pulled out a small pouch. "Here, we'll shrink these so you can get them past Voldemort." He shrunk the boxes and stowed them away. "Alright now listen closely, Umbridge is a horrible piece of work. Slughorn as your new potions teacher and Head of House will be good, he's a good teacher, better than Snape quite frankly. But Dolores will try to mess with you because you're half-blood so keep your head down. Of course if she does try something then I suppose that Voldemort will have her head but it never hurts to be cautious."

Harry nodded at the advice. "Thank you Sirius, I'll try my level best to stay level."

Sirius smiled at the joke. "Just like your father you are, but a lot like your mother too."

Harry grinned at the compliment.

_Malfoy Manor, the Wedding Day….._

The wedding had been beautiful and Ginny had looked beautiful in her black dress. Ginny had refused to wear the traditional white, stating that it would imply that she was sweet and girly and she was anything but. Harry had been perfectly fine with that. He had even joked that it would have implied that she was pure and she was anything but, which had earned him a bat bogey hex. To Harry's credit, he took it on the chin with a grin which only served to annoy Ginny more. "You're such a glutton for punishment."

"Only for you my dear." Ginny just snorted.

After the wedding, Ginny hugged her family, especially Amy. After her goodbyes, she grabbed Harry's hand. "Are you ready love?" Harry smiled, his eyes sparkling. _I've been ready since we were children Gin._ He gripped her hand and the two apparated to Potter Manor.

When they left, Bellatrix wiped her eyes. "Ah I just love weddings. Alright you morons, get busy I want this place spotless!" The deatheaters scrambled to do as they were told, not wanting to attract the wrath of the crazy woman.

Voldemort chuckled before spotting Peter. "Ah Wormtail, just who I wanted to see, come here."

Pettigrew gulped as he made his way over to his master. "Y-yes my L-lord?"

Voldemort smirked at his servant's cowardice. "I need a favor. The newlyweds left their luggage in their haste to leave. If you will, give them a couple of hours and then deliver their luggage to Potter Manor. Here's the address." He gave Peter a slip of paper that burst into flames after it was read.

Peter nodded. "Y-yes my Lord. It will be d-done."

As he scrambled away, Voldemort grinned as he thought back to his last conversation with Harry only three days before.

_Three days before the wedding….._

"You wanted to see me Harry?" Harry nodded at his father.

"I did my Lord."

Voldemort had a feeling he knew what Harry wanted to talk about. It was a conversation he had anticipated for quite some time but he figured he'd give Harry a chance to explain. "Go on then."

Harry nodded as he furrowed his brow as he thought about what he wanted to say before he continued. "I found out about my parents. I know that you killed them to get to me. I know that there was a prophecy that named me as the one to kill you." Harry sighed. "But I also know that you've been nothing but exemplary to me. I know that if I were not with you then I'd either be dead or I'd be with my mother's muggle sister and her whale of a husband. Ginny and I watched them for a day and they are horrible muggles that hate anything to do with magic. They would have had me under lock and key. Quite frankly from what I've seen, plus the fact that they are muggles, I'd rather be dead than left with them. What I'm trying to say is that I'm happy with where I am and with the way things ended. I could never blame you for killing your enemies because you can only build an empire using the blood of your enemies. I do however, have one single request. I want Peter Pettigrew's life. I want the head of the man that betrayed my parents. I don't like traitors and once a traitor, always a traitor."

Voldemort looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered, with a smile on his inhuman face. "Very well Harry, you shall have what you ask for. Call it a wedding present."

Harry grinned. "Thank you father."

_Present Day…._

Voldemort grinned wider. Indeed, the life of Peter Pettigrew was worthless in the grand scheme of things. He'd much rather keep Harry loyal to him than hold on to a possible traitor. After all, if he would betray his friends, then what would keep Peter from betraying him?

_Potter Manor…._

Ginny squealed as Harry carried her through the door. "Harry I told you I didn't want to do that!" She couldn't help but grin at having her husband carry her through the door.

Harry smiled right back. "But you knew I was going to do it anyway."

Ginny giggled. "Yes and I can't say that I'm unhappy with it."

Harry grinned even wider as he carried her up the stairs to the master bedroom. As they entered, the first thing Ginny saw was that it was huge compared to the other rooms in the house. It was painted a crimson red with a large four poster bed in the middle of the back wall. As Harry set her down the first thing she noticed about the bed was that it was the most comfortable bed she'd ever been on. She fingered the material as Harry went into the adjacent bathroom to use the loo. She smiled. _What are you thinking love?_

Ginny smiled wider. _I'm just so happy Harry. This is where I've wanted to be at for so long, I've dreamed about this day for so long. Now that it's here, I just can't stop smiling._

_I know and I feel the same way Gin. I've waited for so long for this day. I don't think that I've ever imagined myself with anyone else._

_Me either Harry._

**Lemons ahead….**

Harry walked up and started undoing the back of Ginny's dress, helping her pull it off. He stepped back to admire her as she reached back and undid the clasp of her bra before tossing it aside. She looked Harry in the eyes as she shimmied her knickers down and stood before Harry. Harry felt his mouth go a little dry as he looked at her. "Merlin, you're so damn beautiful. How did I get so lucky?" He felt the warmth of her emotions through their bond as he shrugged his dress robes off. Once he was unclothed, he walked up to her and cupped her breast as he captured her lips with his own. Ginny wrapped her arms around him as she moaned into his mouth. He moved down to her breast and took her nipple into his mouth and sucked, causing her to gasp. His hand moved to cup her mound and moved his middle finger into her, pushing it in, making her moan louder.

Ginny moved her hand to his hard cock, grabbing it and stroking it, making him moan onto her breast. As he moved his finger in and out of her, she moved her hand over his penis. After a few minutes of this fore play, Harry moved away and picked her up, placing her on the bed, spreading her legs and getting on his knees and began to feast on her. Her moans got loud and began reverberating off the walls as he French kissed her vagina. After several minutes of this, Harry got up, her juices covering his mouth. He helped her scoot up as he got on the bed in between her creamy thighs. He poised himself at her entrance. "Are you ready love?" Ginny bit her lip and nodded, an eager glint in her eyes as Harry began to push himself into her.

Moments later, the scream of pleasure that could be heard throughout the house made the house elf family that was bound to the Potter family looked up from their preparations for dinner, smiles on their faces as they continued cooking for their master and mistress. They'd need plenty of energy for the night ahead.

**End of lemons, two hours later….**

Peter Pettigrew cautiously entered the Manor that he had not been inside of since just after Harry had been born. He gulped as laughter sounded from the staircase as he spotted Harry and a robed Ginny enter the room from the stairs. "Ah Pettigrew, there you are. Father mentioned that you'd bring our luggage. I must say that you have good timing." Harry grinned at Ginny and Peter had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. _Just like James. _"How about a drink before you leave Wormtail." It was a statement not a question. Harry left no room for argument. Pettigrew gulped as he followed the newlywed couple to the bar and pulled out a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey and poured up three glasses. After the toast, Peter threw it back and downed the whole glass. It was only after he set his glass down that he saw the red gleam in Harry's eyes and the mad gleam in Ginny's. He noticed that neither had touched their glasses. Fear began to build as a strange sensation coursed throughout his body. He stepped backward a few steps and was frozen by a rune that began to light up. He looked up in fear. "You're probably wondering what's happening right now. You see, I ran into an old friend of yours while I was at the burrow last school year. You know him as Padfoot, I know him as my godfather. He allowed me into his mind and inside, it showed me your treachery. I don't like traitors Peter. So what I've done is ensure that you won't be given the chance to betray our Lord."

"I-I-I would n-never b-betray our l-lord!"

Harry chuckled. "Oh I know that, you're far too cowardly to do that. I only told him that so that he'd give you to me as a wedding present. This is for my parents whose trust you betrayed and in doing so, you also betrayed my own trust. If the Dark Lord were not merciful, I'd be dead right now."

Ginny spoke up. "And that gives me plenty of cause to hate you, along with your wandering eyes. I've seen you staring at me Peter, and I must say I'm disgusted that you would dare place your traitorous eyes on me. Know this, Harry's eyes are the only eyes with any right to my body, and I'm going to start enforcing that more often, especially now that we're married. Now as to what you drank. It forces you into your animagus form. No doubt you've noticed that you've lost the ability at human speech as your body begins to shrink. The rune, will make the change permanent after I place a drop of blood on it, your blood." With that, she pulled a dagger and cut Peter, allowing the blood to drip onto the rune, causing it to glow as the transformation sped up and soon, a rat sat before them. The rune glowed red and dissipated as the transformation was made permanent. The rat squeaked in fear as he recognized the hissing he suddenly heard from Harry, he had heard it from his master on many occasions.

_Gini, time to feed._

He saw Both Naga and Gini come from their masters' sleeves and head towards him. He ran but was stopped short as Ginny sealed the room. Before he could turn he found himself trapped in Naga's coils but he wouldn't strike, he waited as Gini approached. When she was close enough, Naga loosened up enough to let Peter free but he didn't get far before Gini struck, injecting him with her paralytic venom. As he venom took effect, Peter had one memory on his mind of a night after an Order meeting, a conversation with his old friends at Headquarters.

_July 1981…_

"Can you believe that Harry is about to turn 1 in a week Prongs?"

James grinned at Padfoot. "I know! I guess time really does fly when you're having fun!" Lily rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face as she cooed at Harry, who was grinning at his mother.

Sirius turned serious. "I wonder who the traitor is that Albus talked about."

Amelia shrugged. "I don't know, but this prophecy that Albus spoke of, the one that either refers to Harry or the Longbottom boy, it's got me worried. When are you guys going in to hiding?"

Lily and James looked at each other. "Tomorrow night."

It was a somber mood that permeated the group before Sirius grinned. "Well whoever the traitor is, better watch out!"

James smiled. "Yepp, if anything happens to us, Harry here will avenge his poor father! Ow Lily, I meant us!" He grinned sheepishly at Lily after she elbowed him. He leaned toward Sirius. "Even though his first word was DaDa."

Sirius grinned. "I can't wait to see what our baby's first word will be!" He put an arm around his pregnant wife.

Lily smiled until she looked at Peter. "Peter, are you ok? You look a little pale."

Peter waved her off. "No, no Lilly, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all."

Amelia narrowed her eyes at him but he ignored it. Sirius didn't notice and grinned at him. "Don't worry Wormtail, between us, we can take any traitor that would dare try us." Peter laughed along with him but he wasn't feeling it. He kept thinking about what James had said about vengeance, even though it had been a joke. He brushed it off but couldn't help feeling guilty for what he had to do.

_Present Day…._

Wormtail had to chuckle somberly to himself as Gini began to swallow him whole. _I'm sorry James, Lily. I hope you can forgive me for what I've done._

As Naga lay with his mate in the corner while she digested her food, Harry and Ginny walked upstairs, satisfied smiles on their faces. "Well, I must say that was very satisfying."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "I'm very glad that you're happy Harry, and that's one less set of eyes to look at me like I'm some piece of meat." She said the last bit with disgust in her voice.

"Don't worry love, anyone that dares to look at you in any way that you or I don't approve of, they'll pay dearly for it."

Ginny smiled at her husband and kissed him.

Harry grinned. "You know love, we still have a couple of hours before dinner is ready."

He laughed as Ginny hauled him up the stairs and into the room. _Thank goodness the potion lasts all day. _He heard Ginny laugh in his mind. _I love you Ginny._

_I love you too Harry!_

**Whew that was long! I meant to have this up days ago but my One Drive (Microsoft program) wouldn't save the changes to the document. I had over 4000 words in the previous two versions so that's about 2000 words lost but I must say, I like this version much more. There's more detail and it's much better quality wise than the previous two versions. I just hope that I'm right and it's a Microsoft problem with that program and not a Microsoft problem with every program. So here's hoping that this saves so I can bring you all the chapter you all deserve! Anyway, if you guys have any questions, concerns, or praises, feel free to PM me or drop a review! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful weekend! I know that I will! Peace out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! I'm glad you guys enjoyed that last chapter as I enjoyed writing it. Now on to business. I'm going to go ahead and nip this in the bud right now. I do not condone underage sex nor do I condone child pornography! There, I covered my bases but I can't believe I forgot to put that in the last chapter's AN. Of course after 5000 words I was probably in a rush to get it out so I could rest my brain but that's no excuse. Now I'm going to do a 4 year time skip. Don't worry you will get some flashbacks here and there about their last three years but only the stuff I deem important. I'm kind of making it up as I go even if I do have the basic plot already thought out, it's just getting there that takes a while. I do enjoy myself though lol. Anyway, I am starting this chapter on October 27 (28 in about 20 minutes) so we'll see how long it takes to get this done. I doubt I'll do another 5000 word chapter but we'll see lol. Oh and as always, I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 11**

A couple strolled leisurely down Diagon Alley holding hands and window shopping. One could say they were a normal couple if not for the fearful looks they garnered from each passersby as well as shop keepers. The dark mark proudly displayed on their forearms told of who they answered to, but it was the trade mark green eyes and the flaming red hair that told everyone who these particular deatheaters were, the Potters, the most feared deatheaters at Voldemort's command. Although the way they were acting at the moment, an outsider would never know that these two could kill you with a mere flick of the wrist. They had been nicknamed, "The Duo of Death". As corny as that name may sound, it applied well. No one had ever gotten into a fight with them and lived to tell about it. If they looked at you, you could feel the shiver run up your spine and the ball of fear that settled into your stomach. If they smiled at you, you were a goner.

Voldemort had little tolerance for treason, and if you're even suspected of it, the likelihood of seeing the next day went down to nil. Of course the Duo were never dispatched to kill you unless you were a particular sort. You had to be really dangerous to get the Duo of Death on your doorstep. It was a good way to discourage any resistance, especially since they usually displayed their kills for all to see, hanging the bodies from poles or nailing them to walls for all to see, before burning the bodies after a few days. Rufus Scrimgeor was the latest of their victims, killed in his bed with his family. The bodies had been left to rot, stuck to the wall of the Ministry for all to see. The stench had become so unbearable that Minister Lucius Malfoy had ordered the bodies burned and the place disinfected and cleaned to remove it.

The muggles had been surprised when deatheater attacks had begun happening in broad daylight, even attacking muggle officials. Not just in Britain either, Voldemort sympathizers had overthrown the government in Russia and with the Russian army at his back, Voldemort had taken Europe as well as the rest of Britain by storm, followed soon by the Americas, who had been the strongest resistance but could not stand up to the might that the Dark Lord had brought with him. Muggles had been enslaved and muggleborns were treated no better than house elves. Used as slaves in some homes, but most were never allowed near a wand or if they had one, it had been snapped. It had been all over the prophet when Voldemort was seen shaking hands with the new United States president, a pure blood in that country that would answer to Voldemort. The only ones that were allowed to give orders to anyone under Voldemort's influence were the Duo themselves.

The Duo in question were currently standing in front of the Apothecary shop, seemingly waiting for something, when suddenly, two red beams surged towards them, one right after the other. But the Potters were too quick and easily dodged. "Well now Moody, it's about time you struck, I was beginning to wonder if we'd have to go get you."

The man they were fighting stepped out into the light and one would say he was rather ugly. He had scraggly, thin hair. He had one wooden leg and a magical eye. He also had several scars along with a chunk of his nose that was missing. "I must say, you two surprise me. I didn't expect any of Voldemort's lackeys to know constant vigilance. The last 20 deatheaters certainly didn't."

Ginny laughed, sounding a little like her maniacal mother Bellatrix. "We're a little different from them Mad-eye. We're not rank amatuers. Now, shut up and fight you old codger!" She fired a quick stunner that was easily blocked but it was hard blocking two beams flying in at once so he blocked the first and barely dodged the next. He sent spells of his own but had to dodge and block the more sinister spells coming his way. He really should have known better than to hide out in the alley ways, they didn't make for good dueling grounds. So he did the only thing he could, he summoned a broom from the quidditch shop and leapt on it, trying to put a little distance between himself and his two attackers. He cursed when he saw them following on brooms of their own. He swore loudly when he noticed they were the Firebolt 3 model brooms. He did some advanced maneuvering but flying was never his strong point as was evidenced by his pursuers out flying him effortlessly. They would soon be upon him, he needed a plan and fast. He quickly dodged into muggle London, swerving around buildings and making random turns, trying to lose them but again he turned to find that they were nearly on him, grinning the entire way. He cursed again as he began firing spells at them, trying to throw them off when he felt a stunner collide with his back, sending him towards the ground where he was barely able to pull up enough to make a smoother landing in a park before hitting the ground, no longer able to fight the effects of the stunner.

He heard the Potters land behind him. "Well, that wasn't nearly the challenge that Yaxley made it out to be."

Harry snorted. "Everything is more complicated than it should be to Yaxley. If ever there was a buffoon, he would most definitely qualify. Oi Moody! Don't tell me you've clocked out already!"

Moody stirred, trying to get to his feet. "I-I'll n-never give in to d-deatheaters!"

Harry had a grin on his face. "That's good because we certainly don't want this to be too easy now do we Gin?"

Ginny had a matching grin on her face as she readied her wand to resume the fight. "No my dear husband we most certainly don't."

The Duo stood back and waited for Moody to get up, he turned to face death, his wand broken in the fall. He stared at them unflinching and unwavering. "Well! Get on with it then!"

Harry had to admire the man's fire. He pointed his wand at Moody, he had every intention of making this quick. But still, a little taunting was in order. "And here I thought you wouldn't give up to deatheaters!" He laughed as Moody just sneered.

"Giving up would be pleading and begging for my life and I have no intention of giving you the satisfaction!"

Ginny just sighed. "He's smarter than he looks Harry. Begging wouldn't work anyway, we hate beggars." Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Besides, we respect your fire too much to humiliate you. Oh sure, your dead body will be on display for a few days but that'll end when your stench offends poor Lucius' sensitive nose."

Harry snorted in laughter before growing serious. "Any last words Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody?"

Alastor looked defiant. "I know you two meet with Padfoot every now and then, tell him to relay a message to the old timer." Harry and Ginny nodded, understanding the hidden meaning.

After they received his message, a piece of paper that Harry levitated from Moody's hand and, after checking it for curses which made Moody smirk a little, read it quickly before stowing it away, Harry again had his wand aimed at Moody. "Alastor Moody, you are hereby sentenced to death for defiance of our Dark Lord and treason. _Avada Kedavra!"_The spell struck Moody right in the chest, ending his life. "Well, on to the next great adventure then Mad-Eye." Harry spoke softly, almost to himself.

Ginny was looking around in irritation. "What are you sods looking at!? Get on with your day!" The muggles that had accumulated to watch quickly dispersed. Ginny sighed again. "That was far too easy for my liking."

Harry snorted. "Well love, what did you expect? This is Yaxley we're talking about here. Now, help me apparate the body back to the Ministry. Lucius will want to see that one of the best Aurors and biggest Dumbledore supporter has been dealt with. Don't forget his wand, what's left of it anyway." Ginny nodded, pocketing the broken wand before the two disapparated with the body.

_Ministry Of Magic…._

Lucius rubbed his temples for the 30th time that day. He was about to snap on the annoying secretary that kept yapping about approval ratings, which they cared nothing about, when a loud pop was heard from the hall followed by a bit of commotion, mostly screaming coming from some of the female workers. Lucius leapt up, glad to be away from his secretary, and rushed to see what was going on. What he saw brought a grin to his face and erased what had been a strong headache. There stood Harry and Ginny Potter with the body of Alastor Moody between them that is until they tossed it on to the ground. Lucius looked giddy. "Mary! Floo call the Dark Lord immediately! He'll want to hear this!" Before the secretary could argue that her name was Jenny, she was ushered back to the office to make the call.

After the congratulations were given and everyone went back to work, Lucius Malfoy called them into his office. "Go to lunch Andy, leave us be." Jenny held her tongue as she went to lunch. After she was gone, Lucius let out a laugh. "Oh dear Jenny is fun to wind up."

Harry raised his brow. "So you do know her name."

Lucius shrugged. "Of course but she annoys me with the most trivial of things so this is payback." Ginny laughed while Harry smirked. "Now, down to business. The Dark Lord is looking to reward you for your victory, I trust Moody wasn't much trouble."

Ginny snorted. "That's an understatement. He did a lot of flying, but not a lot of fighting."

Lucius smiled. "Well you did take out one of Dumbledore's biggest supporters, so the Dark Lord wants to reward the two of you. How would you like to pay a visit to your last remaining blood relatives?" Harry sat up straighter. "I thought as much. Well, I have their address here. Visit them when you like and then take a couple of weeks off. I'm sure you two would like a little time to yourselves after the binge killing you've been on."

Harry took the parchment to look at the address. He rolled his eyes. "Number 4 Privet Drive? Could it get any more boring?"

Ginny laughed. "Well love? What say we pay them a visit?"

Harry nodded, a malicious gleam in his eyes. He had read about his mother's sister Petunia from his mother's dairies, which spoke of how close they had been before Petunia shunned her sister because she had found out she was a witch. He nodded at Lucius. "Thank you Lucius. Come on Gin, let's pay a visit to my dear realtives." Ginny smiled before hopping up to take his hand, leaving the room.

Lucius had not missed the look in Harry's eyes. He suspected that he had some foreknowledge about his relatives. He didn't know how, but he knew that his relatives weren't going to be around for much longer. Malfoy simply shrugged before sitting down to get back to his paperwork, the headache suddenly returning.

_Privet Drive…_

It was 9:30 at night when a soft pop was heard on Privet Drive. As the two cloaked figures walked towards their destination, Number 4, lights went out as the muggles hurriedly shut their lights off, hoping to keep any unwanted attention away from them. The last two years had been trying for them, waiting anxiously, hoping that this Dark Lord didn't send his minions after them. But as they watched, these two had a specific goal in mind. They almost felt sorry for the unfriendly Dursleys at Number 4 as the couple stopped at the door.

Harry knocked on the door, deciding to take the wolf in sheep's cloak approach. "Who in the bloody hell is calling at this hour!?"

They heard a quieter voice. "Vernon be quiet! It might be one of them!"

They heard a snort. "If that were true then I doubt they'd knock Petunia." Harry nearly snorted at the man's stupidity but held it in as the door opened. The color drained from the man's face as he recognized the couple that stood before him. "Y-you're that Duo that p-people talk about!" Harry just gazed at the rotund man in front of him.

"You must be Vernon. May we come in." It wasn't a question, but a demand. The large man gulped before he stood aside to allow them entry. Harry looked around the house as he entered the living room. I was just as he feared. "Merlin Gin, this place is boring to look at." He could see Vernon's face start to turn purple but he seemed to hold in his anger. Harry smirked to himself, he would enjoy pushing their tolerance to the limits and he could feel Ginny's anticipation, even if she was a little bit in a hurry to go on their two week holiday. They removed their cloaks and sat down in an arm chair, with Ginny sitting on his lap, draping her legs over the arm rest. With the shorts she was wearing, it revealed quite a bit of her long athletic legs. Harry felt a stirring in his own jeans but shoved it aside. _I'd say business before pleasure Gin, but this is going to be pleasurable._ He could hear her laugh in his mind as he continued in his crusade to make his relatives extremely uncomfortable. He cocked his head to the side. "Aren't you going to offer your nephew and his wife some tea Aunt Petunia." Again, it was not a question. She smiled thinly as she got up to fetch tea. While she was gone, Harry looked at all the photos. All of them contained Vernon, Petunia, and their whale of a son Dudley, who seemed to be absent. "Where's Dudley?"

Vernon gulped. "H-he's away at university."

The lie was so obvious that Harry nearly sneered but controlled himself. "Don't lie to me Uncle. I've killed many people for less."

Vernon paled considerably. "D-Dudley! Get down here son and meet your cousin."

Harry did sneer then. "See Vernon. Was that so hard?" He didn't wait for an answer as Dudley came into the living room, freezing at the sight of Ginny in the position she was in. He licked his lips at what he saw, gazing at Ginny rather intently, causing the monster in Harry to growl. He glared at his cousin. "I'd avert my eyes if I were you Dudley. I get quite annoyed when people stare too long." Dudley averted his gaze, but took his time and looked quite annoyed at being told what to do. It was obvious that his parents spoiled him. _Perhaps he'll be the first. Strike one Dudders._ Ginny giggled, causing his relatives to look at her funny, it wasn't a look he liked. _Strike two. _"Let me be clear to all of you." He started as Petunia brought the tea. "A quick way to get on my bad side is to insult my wife, in _any _way."

Vernon took a breath. It wouldn't do to lose his temper. "So, what brings you here?"

Harry detected the underlying hostility which made him smile. "I want to know a little more about my parents, as they died when I was very young."

They tensed immediately which intrigued Harry immensely. "Well," Began Petunia. "They were quite odd."

Vernon snorted, forgetting subtlety. "That's an understatement! They were a couple of weirdos. Your father, James I think his name was, bragged about being unemployed! And your mother was nothing like Petunia here, batty is what she was! Bunch of no good freaks is what they were! Them and their friends! What sort of name is Sirius for a man anyway? And that Remus bloke was a bit too odd for my liking! I told them to never send us another dinner invitation and they didn't! Why the only respectable bloke in that lot was uhh, Peter I think his name was." Ginny could sense Harry getting angrier for every word that tumbled out of Vernon's mouth. She almost smiled. This was going to be quicker than she initially thought. When he mentioned Peter, she thought Harry was going to hex him! Not that she'd blame them, Vernon was a despicable excuse for a human and Dudley kept giving her hungry looks. It was immensely annoying.

She decided she needed to use the loo. "Harry dear I'm going to use the loo I'll be right back." He nodded and she got up to go.

Harry locked eyes with Dudley as he stared at his wife's bum while she walked away. "Is it nice Dudley?" The question had a bit of steel in it but Dudley was oblivious to the hole he was digging for himself.

"Dad, how come the freak gets a hot girl and I don't?!" Harry clenched the armrest, his anger beginning to break through what little control he had.

Vernon just chuckled. "Come now Dudley, you could do better than that freak. Why, she's a freak too!" Petunia just looked on in horror as Harry's eyes started to get a red glint in them.

Dudley and Vernon chortled, forgetting that they were in the presence of Harry Potter, one of the deadliest wizards on the planet, and the shortest tempered. Harry slowly stood, garnering the attention of his uncle and cousin. Vernon just scowled. "Now see here boy! You show up unannounced on our doorstep and just expect us to take your threats sitting down?!"

Harry looked at them with cold fury in his eyes. "Yes I do. I could care less what you say about me but you will not bad mouth my parents and my godfather in front of me and you will certainly not talk about my wife as if she is some common whore!" Ginny came back just in time to see Harry flick his wrist, sending his wand from its holster and into his hand. He pointed it at his uncle and aunt, using the body bind curse on them before turning it on his cousin, who was deathly pale. "_Crucio!" _Dudley fell to the floor screaming in pain. Harry sneered at the looks of horror and fear on his aunt and uncle's faces. He continued the torture for what seemed like forever to Dudley before he cancelled the curse, replacing it with a curse that caused painful boils to erupt all over his body, ripping more screams from him. As he writhed on the ground Harry waved his wand so his relatives could speak.

"Please Harry! Let him alone!" Petunia screamed for her son's life but Harry just laughed.

"BOY! IF YOU DON"T RELEASE MY SON THIS INSTANT I'LL_"

"You'll do what exactly? I can do whatever I want lard ass and there's nothing you or your stick of a wife can do about it! Imagine Gin! If the Dark Lord had not been gracious enough to take me in, what would have happened? I've done my research on what my mother did for me. When she sacrificed herself for me, it invoked some very strong magic. If the Dark Lord had tried to kill me, it would no doubt had backfired on him! If that had happened, I probably would have wound up here! How do you think I'd have fared?"

Ginny's eyes darkened before she sent a bat bogey hex on Dudley, who by now had a raw throat. "Oh Harry, let's not dwell on the past my love."

Harry nodded his agreement before the two locked lips passionately over Dudley's screaming body, with his parents screaming for mercy. When they parted, Harry held her as he looked at his Aunt and Uncle's pleading faces. "Very well then, mercy it is." The relief on Vernon and Petunia's faces was short lived as Harry pointed his wand at Dudley. "_Avada Kedavra!" _The green light engulfed Dudley and he moved no more.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON YOU FREAK!?" Vernon was irate, Harry only sneered.

"I gave him mercy. Isn't that what you wanted? Beggars can't be choosers after all."

Ginny cackled as Harry aimed his wand at Vernon. "_Sectumsempra_!" Vernon screamed as his stomach was ripped open, spilling his innards all over the floor as he bled out. Petunia was pale as a ghost. "Oh dear Tuney it looks like I've made an awful mess on your clean floor. Mum's journal points out your love for cleanliness. I hope it doesn't upset you too bad, not that you'll have to worry about cleaning ever again." He pointed his wand at her. "Just remember this, your hatred for my mother brought this on your doorstep. Enjoy the next adventure, I doubt you will see her but if you do, give her and my father my best. _Reducto!"_ The curse blew Petunia's head and her chest from her body, splattering the wall behind the couch with her blood. Harry sighed, gazing into his wife's chocolate brown eyes lovingly. "Thank you for being here Gin. I hate having all of this fun without you."

Ginny smiled radiantly before pulling Harry in for a snog session. Soon enough, the couple ended up in the master bedroom, enjoying each other's bodies. As Harry pounded into her, her moans reverberating throughout the house, Harry could only marvel at how wonderful she was as she clenched around him in orgasmic bliss before he spilled himself into her womb.

Sometime later, the couple left Number 4 Privet Drive before lighting it on fire, destroying what was left of Harry's blood family.

**I know, I know. Harry and Ginny in canon wouldn't have done this. But this isn't canon. This Harry and Ginny have been raised by Voldemort and the Lestranges. Of course they are going to be violent and just a little insane. Anyway, I wouldn't normally have one out so fast but man the inspiration struck me around midnight and I just couldn't stop til I got about halfway. I worked on for the last hour or so and now here it is. Don't get used to it lol. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know if you have any comments, questions, concerns, or criticisms with a PM or a review and I'll reply when I can. Have a great week!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I really have come to dislike guest reviews, for the obvious reason that I can't message them and have to broadcast it here. Plus if you're going to criticize someone, at least sign in and put your name to it. To the guest that said the story had become too gruesome and Harry/Ginny had become too dark: Look who raised them. Believe me when I say that I have seen stories that are much more gruesome than mine. I understand that you might be sensitive to it but the rating is Mature and I fully intended to utilize that rating when I started the story. Maybe I should have stated that in the beginning but I'm saying it now. This story is going to be dark. That's the way it was meant from the beginning. Anyway, I'm glad that the majority of you enjoyed this story so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Anyway, today's date is 10/28/14 (10/29/14 in less than an hour). Let's see how long it takes me to finish this one. As always, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 12**

On a foggy morning somewhere outside of St. Ottery Catchpole, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, and Molly Weasley stood waiting. "Why are they late!?"

Sirius sighed in annoyance. "We told you to stay behind."

Molly just scowled in response. Dumbledore very nearly rolled his eyes which would have shocked anyone who saw it. Albus very rarely showed his irritation but Molly Weasley was pushing that limit. Before, when he had thought that Ginny had been stolen from them, he had put up with it. But ever since the revelation that they had in fact given her up willingly, he was far less inclined to do so.

With that in mind he saw Sirius snap his head up before breaking out into a grin. "Just like us back in the day." He barked out a laugh.

"What are you talking about Black!?" Dumbledore was about to agree with Molly when he noticed a pair of wolves trotting up towards them. He was confused until he noticed that one had flaming red fur and the other had emerald green eyes, causing him to smirk a little.

As they approached, he heard a low grow from the wolf he assumed was Ginny, causing Molly to stiffen. The wolf he thought was Harry nuzzled her neck, seemingly calming her down and a moment later, the Potters stood before them in human form.

"It's about time you got here! Didn't that bitch Lestrange teach you to be punctual?" Molly snarled.

Ginny looked like she was about to go for her wand but Harry placed a calming hand on her shoulder so Ginny settled for a glare. "Don't talk about my mum that way Weasley." She had a dangerous look on her face and her voice was low. The comment made Molly flinch as if struck.

Dumbledore decided to get the meeting back on task. "Do you have the message?"

Harry nodded, fishing the note out of his robes and handed it to Albus.

Dumbledore read the note before looking at them sorrowfully. "Did you have to murder Alastor?"

Sirius no longer had a smile on his face and Molly looked angry. Ginny snorted. "Do you want us to keep passing messages? Do you want our help? If we had let him go, then suspicion would've arose. We do have a reputation to uphold you know." She had a sneer on her face.

Molly's face reddened at an alarming rate and Dumbledore knew that this meeting was over. "To hell with your bloody reputation! You're nothing more than a pair of murdering deatheaters! How dare you speak of a reputation when people are dead because of you and WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING AT YOU LITTLE BRAT!?"

Harry twitched in irritation but didn't let his temper show, a rare feat for him. Ginny however, was a different story entirely. In less than a second, she had her wand in her hand and pointed at Molly. "You watch your bloody mouth when you're talking to my husband bitch! It's your fault I'm like this because if you had been a proper mother then I wouldn't have gotten taken by mum and I wouldn't be a deatheater! You're a despicable woman and one day soon I'm going to look forward to killing you! But until then, this will have to do!" With a wave, Molly was engulfed by Ginny's infamous bat-bogey hex and a silencing charm.

Harry had a look of pride on his face and Ginny couldn't help but smile at the warmth she felt from Harry. "So, is that all you need from us?"

Dumbledore nodded, not making a move to help the quietly screaming Weasley matriarch. "Indeed Harry, let us know if you find anything else."

Harry nodded and with a look to his godfather, grasped his wife's hand and the Duo disapparated.

After they were gone, Sirius looked at Dumbledore. "What does the note say?"

Dumbledore looked at it again. "It confirms my suspicions. He's using horcruxes, and one of them is located at Malfoy Manor. Remember that locket we found in Grimmauld Place and destroyed?"

Sirius nodded. "Slytherin's locket?"

Albus nodded. "Indeed. It was one as well. He also uncovered that Hufflepuff's cup is located in your cousin's vault."

Sirius sucked in a breath. "Any more?"

Albus shook his head. "No but I will keep looking."

They looked down at the angry Molly Weasley. "I guess we should help her then?" Dumbledore nodded, the amusement clear in his eyes.

_Potter Manor…. _**Lemons Ahead!**

As soon as they arrived, they attacked each other's lips, tossing their robes to the floor. Harry picked her up and deposited her on the couch. Their tongues wrestled for dominance while they groped each other. Harry growled and ripped Ginny's blouse off, her bra was next to go as he attacked her breasts with his hands, making her moan. Her hands snaked up his shirt as he kneaded her boobs, rubbing his abs and chest. Harry stopped just long enough to take his shirt off. "Oh fuck Harry!"

Harry growled in response as he grabbed her skirt, yanking it down her shapely legs and to the floor. Ginny moaned. "Get those bloody pants off Potter!" Harry gladly did as she bid. Harry took one of her nipples into his mouth as he slid her knickers off of her, cupping her mound, sliding a finger into her. She threw her head back and moaned. Harry, encouraged by her moans, moved his head down past her navel and positioned himself between her legs, giving her womanhood a long, slow lick before attacking it head on with his mouth and tongue. Ginny's moans got louder and louder. "Oh bloody fuck Harry! Yes!"

This only served to encourage Harry as he French kissed her vagina. After several minutes and two orgasms, Ginny grasped Harry's hair and pulled him up, capturing his lips and tasting her juices. "Stand up and let me return the favor!" Harry was more than happy to oblige as she took the head of his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his head, making him moan. Eventually she took him all the way into her mouth, making him throw his head back as he felt her throat around his cock. She bobbed her head on his cock, playing with his balls. Harry moaned louder. "Oh fuck Gin!" He pulled her head off of him and kissed her long and hard before getting between her legs and shoved himself into her in one thrust causing her to scream in pleasure as he pounded her. "Oh shit Harry! Yes here I fucking come!" She screamed as she clenched around his cock. Harry gritted his teeth. He wasn't ready yet.

Without giving her the time to recover, Harry pulled out and flipped her on her hands and knees before shoving right back into her, pounding away as he smacked her arse on both cheeks. Harry began to get that feeling deep within and started pounding harder, making Ginny scream louder. Moments later, Harry thrust once more before he erupted inside of her, moaning as she tightened herself around him. Two minutes later, he pulled out, falling on his back on the couch, Ginny crawling up to curl up next to him. Before falling asleep, Ginny's last thought was that it was a good thing they had a large couch. Harry chuckled before following her to dream world.

**End of Lemons!**

While they slept, one of their house elves, Polly, appeared and covered them up with a large blanket. She had a smile on her face as her master and mistress slept.

_Grimmauld Place…._

Molly Weasley sat in the sitting room, brooding about the events of the evening. _That monster Harry Potter has changed my daughter! How dare she speak to me that way, and attack me! I am her mother and her better! Oh I'll get that Harry Potter and then I'll make my dear daughter pays for her insolence to me!_

Her head snapped up as Ron and his wife Hermione returned from their jobs at the Ministry. They both worked in the department of transportation. It was the safest place for them to work while being able to subtly collect smidges of information. It wasn't much but it was enough and the pay wasn't bad either. The couple barely spared the brooding Molly a nod before going to the kitchen where the rest of what was left of the Order of the Phoenix waited. "Ah Ronald, Hermione! Welcome!" Sirius nodded at his daughter and son in law as they entered, a small smile on his face.

Albus cleared his throat. "Now that everyone is here, let us begin. Now, as you know, Alastor was killed this past week."

Hermione shivered. "I was there when they apparated into the Ministry and tossed the body to the ground."

Ron rubbed her back sympathetically.

Albus smiled sadly. "Indeed they don't seem to care who they offend. But the message they delivered on Moody's behalf was worth it. We learned the location of two of the items that Voldemort is using to keep himself attached to this plane. We are working on a way as to get to them. Now, does anyone have any news? No? Very well then. Remus if you don't mind, keep trying to see what you can get out of the werewolves. Severus, I need you to keep taking that polyjuice potion and assist Sirius in locating any more of these items if you can. I suspect one of them may be at Hogwarts but I don't know where it would be. If that is all, then I will see you all here next month. Sirius will get to you all with the time."

Everyone nodded as they got up to leave. Ron and Hermione were the first to go home to their own flat in London. Everyone else soon followed, leaving Albus, Sirius, Severus, and Arthur alone. The Weasley patriarch turned angrily to the former headmaster. "Why do we have to work with them Albus? They killed Moody for Merlin's sake! They're monsters!"

Albus frowned. "No more monster than you were to give her up Arthur. There is always a chance for redemption, even Moody agreed on this. There is far too much love between them for them to be so completely lost. I just cannot and will not believe it. Now, I believe you have a wife to comfort. She will not be accompanying us next time. Her temper nearly cost us this evening." Arthur frowned but didn't argue as Albus turned to go to his room to recharge.

_Ron and Hermione's Flat….._

Entering their flat, Ron gave a tired sigh earning a knowing smile from Hermione. She pulled him into a hug, reaching up to kiss him before resting her head on his chest as they held each other. "What's wrong Ron?"

She waited for an answer, biting her lip which was something that he found extremely sexy. "What do you want to do when this is over, you know, if it ever ends?"

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Stay like this for as long as we can."

**Lemons Ahead!**

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. Soon enough, their kissing turned into a tongue wrestling match and soon enough, they ended up in their bed room exploring each other's bodies. Ron yanked her blouse off with her bra following. He used his thumbs to trace the underside of her breasts, teasing her and working her up. He did this for several minutes before taking her nipple into his mouth, causing her to arch her back and moan while he kneaded the other with his hand.

He reached down and sent her skirt and knickers flying as he started playing with her mound. Hermione moaned. "Bloody hell Ron, get your clothes off and fuck me properly!"

Ron grinned. It wasn't often that his lovely wife cursed but when she did, it was when she was in the mood to be handled roughly. Not long later saw Hermione bent over the bed while Ron pounded into her earnestly. She grasped the sheets when she came, screaming his name. Ron knew he couldn't last much longer and within moments, his semen flooded her insides causing her to orgasm yet again.

After a minute, Ron finally managed to pull out of her, allowing Hermione to climb up onto the bed before collapsing. He fell onto the bed next to her. The pulled the covers over them and cuddled before falling into a blissful sleep.

**End Lemons!**

_Potter Manor….._

Harry sat in bed next to his naked wife, twirling his wand in one hand while playing with the hair of his sleeping wife with the other. He thought back to when he got his wand and the significance of the event.

_12 Years Ago….._

Six year olds Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walked with Bellatrix, trying to keep up with Ginny Weasley. "Come on Gin! Wait up!"

She scowled back at Harry. "Then perhaps you should keep up!"

Diagon Alley wasn't as crowded as Harry thought it would be but then again, Hogwarts students had already gotten their supplies and set off for school. Bellatrix had offered to take them to get their wands, leaving Snape in charge while she was gone. As they approached Ollivander's wand shop, Harry looked in awe of the many boxes of wands he could see lining the shelf. When they entered, they saw an old man at the counter look up.

_This must be Ollivander himself._

"Ah Madam Lestrange, welcome!"

Bellatrix snorted. "Oh save it you old coot! I'm only here to get wands for these three." She gestured to Harry, Draco, and Ginny.

Ollivander frowned. "Aren't they a little young?" At Bellatrix's raised brow he quickly backtracked. "Very well! Who is first?" Draco stepped forward and Ollivander set to work. It didn't take long to find his wand. "Ah, Hawthorne and Unicorn hair 11 inches. Only for the talented wizards." This made Draco grin as he stepped aside. "Who's next?" Harry nodded for Ginny to go ahead so she stepped forward. Ollivander refrained from remarking that she was a Weasley and searched for her wand. Finally after several minutes, Ginny successfully tested a wand. "Ah, Yew and Dragon Heartstring, nice and supple!" Ginny stepped away, satisfied as Harry stepped forward. After several minutes, Ollivander still had not found a wand. "Ah yes I like a challenge!" Wand after wand was tried and none worked. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Ollivander came back with a very old looking box. "Hmmm, I wonder." He handed Harry the wand and it glowed, giving Harry a warm feeling. The old man seemed thoughtful. "Holly and Pheonix feather, 11 inches. Hmmm, interesting. The phoenix that feather comes from has only made one other wand, that of the Dark Lord's. You'll do great things with that wand Mr. Potter."

Bellatrix had narrowed eyes on the old man. "How much you old codger?"

He waved her off. "Consider this one on me my Lady." He wandered into the back, allowing the four of them to show themselves out to purchase any books they'd need for their upcoming school years.

_Present Day….._

Harry studied his wand. It was the brother wand to his Lord. It was something he was now beginning to understand, if only a little bit. But he wouldn't ponder on it for long as Ginny stirred. Harry gazed at her. _She's cute when she sleeps. _He set his wand aside and settled under the covers, tired after the number of times they had just had sex. Harry found himself wondering not for the first time, how much the contraceptive potion could take before it was overrun. He shrugged. What would be would be he figured as he drifted off to sleep next to his beautiful bride.

_Grimmauld Place…._

Sirius read the prophet in the kitchen while his house elf Kreacher prepared dinner. He looked up briefly as Albus strode in. "Albus, how are you feeling?"

The old man smiled. "Tired but recharged. Most definitely hungry. I must say Kreacher, what you are cooking smells simply divine!"

The old house elf beamed at the praise. Sirius smiled. "Indeed he is quite the cook! I must say it's the best part about living here right now is Kreacher's cooking!"

Kreacher blushed under the praise his master gave him. "Kreacher is honored sir, to serve the House of Black and his Master and Mistress!"

Suddenly, a little girl of about three ran in. "Daddy! Daddy! Mum is trying to get me!"

Sirius laughed as Amelia, who was sporting som wildly pink hair, came striding into the room scowling. "I wouldn't if you hadn't replaced my shampoo with hair coloring potion!"

Sirius laughed even harder at his wife's purple hair. "That's my girl!" Little Helen Black hugged her father before beaming at her mother, who could never stay angry at the girl for long.

Albus smiled at the family. He hoped that all this was finished before she started Hogwarts. He hated that she had to witness such dark times. But Albus knew that Helen was just what the healer ordered for the couple with Hermione gone with her own life to live. They needed the child to keep them distracted from the horrors of life.

Albus sat back in deep thought about the day's events. Ginny wanted to kill her mother that much was certain. The question was, would he stop her? Would he stand in the way? They were questions that Albus Dumbledore never thought that he'd have to answer but there he was, pondering them. He sighed and shook his head. The line between good and evil was beginning to blur. The need for justice was getting stronger than the need to save lives. He was beginning the think that the lives of the Weasley mother and father were not worth saving. He shook himself and frowned. Everyone deserves a second chance, even Molly and Arthur Weasley. But even with the renewed conviction, Albus couldn't shake the nagging doubt in his mind.

**I know this isn't my longest but I figured it was a good place to leave off at. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave your comments, questions, criticisms, and concerns in a PM or in a review. Thanks!**


End file.
